Tony
by AmberKyep
Summary: Sara finds a little boy who is the only witness to a murder. My first CSI fanfic. And it is now completed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters, not that I wouldn't like to.

Acknowledgment: I want to thank whoever invented the spell check. It has saved whatever writing career I may have.

"Sara," Grissom said holding out a slip of paper. " You got a DB in a house on the outskirts. Take Greg with you okay."  
Sara smiled and took the assignment slip. Then she set off looking for Greg. She found him in the break room drinking some of his semi-famous coffee. He was chatting to Nick, who was obviously on his way out.  
"Hey Greg," Sara said waving the paper. "We have a road trip ahead of us."  
"What," Greg said, snatching the paper out of her hand. " Oasis! Who names a town Oasis."  
"Got me," Sara said with a shrug. "Have Archie map-quest it or something. So we don't get lost."  
"Alright." Greg took the paper and went off to the A/V room.  
A few minutes later they were in the SUV on their was to Oasis. Sara was driving, of course and Greg had the directions in his hand. Greg was telling Sara about a girl he was dating and Sara felt and unexpected twinge of jealousy.  
"Sara take this exit," Greg said  
" The one labeled 'Oasis this way'  
"Yeah that's the one" laughter filled the SUV.  
Greg looked out the window as they drove through the town. It was a very small residential town. And it was quite, a fact he voiced aloud.  
"Very good observation Greg," Sara joked.  
"Hey, I'm just surprised. It's the smallest, quietest town I've every scene."  
Sara glanced at him quickly but found no evidence that he was joking. He looked serious.  
"I grew up in New York and then moved here. I've never lived anywhere else." He said answering Sara's question before she even had the chance to ask it.  
"Ah, the two cities that never sleep," Sara said as they pulled into the drive way of a small, one floor house. She killed the engine and opened the door. She grabbed her kit and walked up to the house. Detective O'Riely was standing on the stoop.  
"Hey O'Riely," Sara greeted the detective. She guessed Brass was probably still in Vegas.  
"Hey guys. The house belongs to a Regina Phelps age 27. A friend discovered the body, Coroner's in there now. First officer cleared the scene. The body's in the bedroom, the door at the end of the hall."  
Sara nodded and the she and Greg stepped around the detective and into the house. The followed O'Riely's instructions and walked to the end of the hall. The door was open and they found David bending over the body of a women. She had obviously meet a particularly bad death. Blood soaked the bed and some dripped to the surrounding floor.  
"Hey David. What do you have for us," Sara said. The assistant coroner looked up.  
"Hey guys. She hasn't been dead long, maybe 20 minutes before time of discovery. She's been stabbed, 3 times in the stomach. I'm guessing she bleed out. No restraint marks, and she has defensive wounds on her hands. I'll be sure to scrape under her fingernails for you. We were just about to get her out of here." He stood up as another person entered the room with a dark blue vest labeled Coroner. Sara and Greg watched as the two placed the woman in the body bag and put her on the gurney.  
When the body was out of the room, Sara and Greg both put their kits down and surveyed the room.  
"Which side you want to start on," Greg asked. Sara chose the right side of the room, and Greg took the left. Sara had just put her gloves on and taken out he flashlight when she noticed something odd. There was a trail of blood leading from the bed to the closet door, and there was blood on the handle.  
'They cleared the place huh?' Sara though. Sara pulled out her weapon, mostly as a precaution and wrenched open the closet door. She shined her flashlight into the dark closet and cursed. Sitting on the floor, his knees drawn up to his chest, was a little boy. He couldn't have been more then 5, and he was completely covered in blood.  
"Greg," Sara said half panicked and she holstered her weapon.  
"Go get the paramedics!" She bent down near the little boy.  
'Please be alive' She thought.  
Greg left the room quickly and raced down the hall. Sara reached out a hand to check the boy's pulse and was very shocked when a tiny hand darted out and grabbed her arm. So the child was obviously alive, which meant it probably wasn't his own blood covering him.Sara looked into the boy's face and was meet with round hazel eyes. He didn't speak but his grip tightened. Sara wouldn't have thought a kid that small would have such a tight grip. There was a deep fear in his eyes.  
"We're going to get you help okay hone. If, you let go I'll -"  
She stopped because the little boy shook his head violently, getting blood everywhere. he obviously didn't want to let Sara go. His eyes were pleading, begging her to stay.  
"Okay, tell you what. If you let go, I promise to stay with you okay?" Truth be told she wasn't that hopeful but the little boy's grip began to loosen and he did let her go. Sara gathered the small kid up in her arms and walked out of the house, very happy she saw the ambulance already waiting. Only when she climbed into the ambulance, the little boy gripping her arm again, did she realize how fast her heart was beating.

A/N: I hope you liked it. If you did, please tell me. If you thought it was the worst thing you ever read, please tell me that too.


	2. Chapter 2

They had made it to the hospital without incident. As Sara suspected, the boy covering the little boy was not his own. He didn't have a scratch on him and was completely intact physically. Mentally was another matter. He wouldn't speak no matter how the doctors tried. And he wouldn't let Sara out of his sight.

They were sitting on a bed in one of the hospital rooms, waiting for the doctor. The little boy was as close as he could be without actually sitting on Sara's lap and he had her arm in a death grip again.

Sara's cell phone started to ring. She expected that. She hadn't told Greg anything except that she was going to the hospital with the boy. Her kit and everything was still at the house, not that she had actually collected any evidence. She got her phone out of her pocket with her free hand and put it to her ear.

"Sidle," she said

"Hey, Sara it's Greg," said the voice at the other end, unnecessarily. Sara would recognize Greg's voice anywhere.

"Hey, I'm still at the hospital. Waiting for the doctor. The kid won't let me go.?

"Okay. I called Grissom. He and Sophia are coming to help process the scene. Guess that leaves the kid to you."

"Sure. I'll see you Greg."

"Bye"

She hung up. Instead of trying to put the phone back in her pocket she just put it at the end of the bed. She looked at the little boy again. He was still a mess, they hadn't gotten cleaned up yet, but all the blood had dried. He was still staring straight ahead with round, frightened eyes. She could only imagine how distraught he must be.

The doctor chose that moment to enter the little hospital room. He greeted them with a smile neither returned. In fact, the little boy didn't even acknowledge that another person had entered the room.

"Has he told you his name yet," the doctor asked Sara. Sara shook her head.

"He hasn't even spoken."

The doctor didn't seem surprised. "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder"

'Well of course' Sara thought 'Assuming he didn't actually witness the killing, at the very least he saw his mother bleeding out in her bed. Yeah I would say that's a little traumatic.'

"We'll have to clean him up a bit, get him new clothes and such." He moved closer to the boy. Only now did he react. He still didn't look at the doctor but he squeezed closer to Sara and tightened his grip. Whatever feeling Sara had in her hand was lost.

Sara waved he free hand to indicate that the doctor should back away a bit, which he did. Sara turned to the little boy, who looked up at her with those round brown eyes.

"If you go with this nice man here, I promise I'll come back"

The little boy shook his head

"You have to get cleaned up, and so do I. I promise that I will be there as soon as you're cleaned up. I promise."

The little boy remained silent and for a long moment their eyes stayed linked. Then he loosened his grip on her arm. Blood started to flow to her hand again. He still hadn't completely let go.

"I promise I won't leave you," she repeated. The little boy completely let go of her arm. The doctor took this as his cue and picked the boy up. The little boy didn't protest as he was carried out of the room, but he wouldn't shift his gaze from Sara's face.

"Thanks," Sara said to Greg. She had called him to bring the forensics jumper to the hospital. Not the most appealing option, but she wanted to get out of these clothes.

"No problem," Greg said with a grin.

"So where you off to," Sara asked.

"Um…the morgue. Grissom called on my way over.

Sara nodded a little disappointed she wasn't exactly in the investigation.

"How's the kid holding up," Greg asked.

"He hasn't said a single word. He almost wouldn't let them check him out. Physically he fine. Mentally he's a wreck. Understandable."

Greg nodded in agreement. "What about you? How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," Sara said. Greg didn't entirely believe her but he let it go.

The doctor entered the waiting room and spotted Sara.

"Miss Sidle. The boy is all checked out. He is waiting in the same room."

Sara nodded and the doctor left.

"Alright," Greg said "I'm off. I'll check on you later." He left and Sara walked back to the hospital room. The little boy was sitting on the bed, his legs hanging off the edge. When she sat back down next to him he squeezed next to her and held on to her arm again, but not as tight.

The doctor arrived a moment later. Again the little boy just stared off into space as though he was concentrating on something only he could see.

"He checks out okay. You'll have to stay here for a while though. A social worker is coming to take the kid."

Obviously the boy had understood this. He started shaking his head and squeezing Sara's arm again. The doctor took no notice of this and left. Sara turned to the boy.

"Don't worry," she said to him. "You'll be okay."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to whoever reviewed. I love you guys. Okay, next Chapter

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Lalenna. If you're reading this, YOU ROCK! **:D**

It took quite a while for the social worker to get there. The little boy had fallen asleep, and Sara could feel tiredness weighing down her eyelids. The social worker did finally arrive. She was a short, sturdy woman in her early 40s.

"Sara Sidle right," the social worker asked, and Sara nodded

"Jessica Robinson," She said holding out her hand. Sara took it somewhat reluctantly. She wasn't particularly fond of social workers.

"Did he tell you anything yet," she asked, looking at the little kid, still asleep next to Sara. Sara shook her head.

"He hasn't said a single word," Sara explained

The social worker didn't seem at all surprised.

"What's going to happen to him," Sara asked. It really was a pointless question. She knew well enough what was going to happen.

"Emergency Placement in a foster home. And then a mental evaluation."

Sara nodded again. Just what she had expected. She had been there. Emergency Placement and then a doctor trying to get in her head. Trying to see if she was too traumatized to be safe.

"Alright, I'll take it from here," the social worker said. Sara got up, being very careful not to wake the little boy up. She started to go out of the room. Just before she left she glanced back. He was still sleeping, probably not very soundly. Sara wanted to fix everything for that little kid. To make his world right again. To make everything okay. She knew she couldn't do that, but she would try.

_Sara heard the shouting. Most days she would just pretend she didn't, stay in her room and pull the covers over her head. Put tonight was different. The voices seemed more stressed out and even louder. The little girl crept down the hall to the kitchen. She peaked around the corner. Her parents were fighting again of course. Nothing new about that. They didn't even notice their young daughter watching them. Their words were blurred, muddled. Sara couldn't understand._

_There was a scream and the sound of a fist hitting flesh and bone. Sara's mother cried out again, clutching a broken, bleeding nose. Sara saw her father raise his fist again. Saw her mother reach for a kitchen knife. Saw her stab her father. But she didn't stop. Sara's mother kept stabbing and stabbing. Sara shouted something, she wasn't sure what. She was down by he father's side, shaking him. Begging him to get up. There was so much blood. The color of it, the smell of it, the sight, were all burned into her mind. The scene before her so horrible and vivid._

Sara sat bolt upright in her bed, her sheets soaked with sweat. It took her a moment to get her thoughts in order. To reminded herself that she wasn't still eight, that she was in Vegas not California. Once she did this she looked at her clock. She didn't have to be back at the lab for another 4 hours. She groaned and got out of bed. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

A few hours later she was sitting at one of the conference tables in the lab, going over the crime scene notes with Greg, who had also come to work early.

"Sara, there is a small problem with our victim," Greg said, pulling out a sheet of paper from one of the folders.

"What," Sara asked, sipping from a cup of coffee.

"Well she used her social security number to apply for a job. We ran it. Apparently she is a eight year old girl who died over ten years ago."

"That does not sound like our victim,"

"No, and we still have no idea who the kid is. Most of her neighbors didn't even know she had a kid. She just moved in a month ago and they almost never saw her out of the house,."

"What did she do with the kid when she was at work," Sara asked. She didn't like referring to the little boy as 'kid' but for now it would have to do.

Greg shrugged. "Like I said, nobody who knew her knew she had a kid."

"Alright. I think the hospital took some his blood. We'll call them and you could compare his DNA to our vic's"

"To make sure they're related?"

Sara nodded. Greg stood up and started to leave. Before he reached the door he turned around.

"Hey Sara, are you sure you're alright," he sounded genuinely concerned. Sara turned and looked at him and nodded. Greg didn't belive her and his face showed as much.

"Really, Greg," she said, trying to reassure herself more them him. She knew she wasn't fine.

Greg walked over to her and gave her a quick hug.

"Hey, Sara, you know I'm always here for you right."

Sara nodded smiling. "I know Greg. I know."

Greg gave her one last smile before leaving. Her heart would have probably melted right there if Sara's phone hadn't ring. It took her a moment to get it out of her pocket and answer it.

"Sidle," she said.

"Miss Sidle," came the sharp voice of the social worker at the other end of the line. She sounded stressed and panicked. How the social worker got her cell phone number she didn't know.

"Yes,"

"There's... There's a problem. With the boy from the hospital."

Sara was half-way out the door before the social worker even began to give her directions.

AN: Oooo, a clift hanger. I just love clift hangers.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: YAY. Next Chapter. Thanks again to all those people who reviwed my story.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to a certian Rebecca that goes to my school. She won't be reading this but I'm going to dedicate it to her anyway. She's the only person that stopped the actors in our play last night from ripping each other's heads off.

In the car, Sara called Greg and told her what she was up to. "Chasing the evidence" was the term she used.

"Chasing the evidence? That the best you can come up with," Greg said at the other end of the lab. If she could see him, Sara would be glaring daggers at him.

"Just tell Grissom where I am," She said shortly.

"You sure you aren't getting to attached to that kid."

"Greg," She said using her most intimidating voice.

"Alright, I'll see you later."

Sara hung up the phone and gave her full attention the road. It didn't take her long to find the Children Safe Home. Her memories of this place weren't very fond and she tried to push them away.

After she parked the car and walked up to the large stone building she was quickly ushered inside. Jessica Robinson had obviously been waiting for her. She looked like... well like Sara did back at the hospital. Tired, worn out and frazzled. She quickly lead Sara up the stairs to the "residential" part of the building. Where all the bedrooms, bathrooms and such were. At the end of the hall was a completely bare room except for the carpet on the floor. Basically the time out room for kids who were having tantrums. Through the window in the door Sara saw the little boy for the hospital.

He was pacing around the room, shouting. He wasn't shouting any words, just letting loose a steam of noise. He started slamming his fists against the wall. Hard enough to bruise his knuckles and leave bloody fist prints on the wall. Sara winced as he slammed his tiny fist against the wall again. She never knew a little kid could punch that hard.

"He's been like this sence we brought him here. We thought he would get tired, quite down, but he hasn't yet."

"So why am I here," Sara asked.

"He seemed really attached to you in the hospital. I thought, maybe he'd calm down if he saw you."

Sara nodded and she opened the door. At the sound of the door opening, the little boy turned. When he saw Sara his face went blank. All the anger and hurt and frustration just vanished like it was never there. He walked to her quickly, like he was afraid she would leave if he didn't get there fast enough. Sara bent down and pick the little boy up. He cried silently in to her shoulder but she didn't mind.

The social worker watched, completely amazed. "We're going to have some problems placing him in a foster home if he acts like that," she said softly.

Sara knew what she was asking. She considered the little boy in her arms and knew also what she had to do.

"How hard is it to become a foster parent," she asked.

She found out it wasn't hard at all. Not when the agency was dying to get rid of the kid, to make him someone else's problem. They would jump through hoops to get rid of problem child. So a few hours later she sat in the car, the little boy buckled in the back seat, driving back to the lab to explain why she would be taking some vacation time.

She decided to take the little boy with her into the lab. A better option then leaving him in the car. As she walked down the hall to Grissom's office, Greg caught up with her. He froze when he saw the little boy Sara was carrying. He walked up to the. The kid, who was already holding on pretty tight, tired to squeeze him arms tighter. Not enough to cut off her breathing, but enough to make her a bit uncomfortable.

"You here to ask Grissom for your vacation time," Greg asked.

Sara nodded. Greg knew it was completely pointless to argue with her. "You call me if you need any help with... with anything, okay," Greg said. Sara was touched by his concern and nodded again. Then she continued her walk to Grissom's office.

Surprisingly, he was actually there, sitting at his desk.

"How many weeks are you taking off," were the first words out of his mouth.

Sara was so shocked it took her a moment to answer. "Um... how did-"

"Sara Greg told be you went to the safe home to check on a kid. Unless I'm much mistaken, you have the kid in question attached to your hip. You have plenty of vacation time saved up, it's about time you used it."

"Just... just a couple of weeks," Sara said, still surprised. Grissom nodded.

"Alright, I'll get the paperwork written up."

Sara exited the office. Before she left she found Greg.

"Greg, can you keep me updated on the case," Sara asked.

"Oh course," Greg said with a grin.

When she got home, she placed the little boy on the couch and got the first aid kit. Then she proceeded to bandage his hands. She did his right hand fine, he didn't even flinch. But he wouldn't open his left hand.

"Hon, I need to bandage this hand too."

The little boy, with out looking at her held his hand out like he wanted to give her something. Sara held her own hand out and the little boy dropped something into her out stretched palm.

Sara inspected it closely. It was a necklace. She couldn't see the pendent clearly because of the blood that satined it. She wondered how long the little boy held this in his hand. Ever the criminalist, Sara got her spare kit and swabbed the blood before cleaning the pendent off. It was a picture of Saint Anthony according to the inscription on the back.

She clipped the necklace around the little boy's neck.

"Saint Anthony, huh," she said as she started to bandage the little boy's remaning hand.

"Should that be what I call you. Tony?"

The little boy looked at her. Slowly he nodded.

"Alright then. Tony, I'm Sara and you'll be staying with me for a while."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yet again I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story.

Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to anyone involved with creating the SpongeBob show. It's the only thing that keept my brothers out of my hair long enough for me to write this chapter.

On with the Story!

A loud rapping at the door started Sara out of her sleep. She didn't even know she had fallen asleep. She looked quickly at her side and saw Tony. He was looking up at her, his eyes full of fear. Sara got up, and Tony watched her walk over to the door and put her eye to the peep hole. Sara smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey Greg," she said opening the door and letting him in.

"I brought food," Greg said with a grin, indicating the pizza box he was carrying. When he put the box down, Sara gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks."

Greg shrugged. "I was coming over anyway to tell you about the case, and I figured you must be hungry, the kid too."

Tony had gotten off the couch and was standing next to Sara. Greg smiled at him. Tony just stared back.

"Tony," Sara said to the little boy. "This is Greg, one of my best friends. He's a little weird, but don't worry he's okay."

Greg grinned at being called one of her best friends. Sara picked Tony up and walked to the kitchen. Greg picked up the pizza box again and followed.

Dinner was relatively silent. Tony ate half a slice of pizza then she sat in his chair, staring off into space again. Greg helped Sara clear off the table and wash the dishes. When that was done Sara dug around the cabinets and drawers for paper and some colored pencils. These she put in front of the little boy, who immediately picked one up and started to draw. She would have to go to the store tomorrow to get some other forms of entertainment for him, along with clothes and a few other things.

Sara and Greg went into Sara's living room. Sara took a seat on the couch. Greg sat on the floor and put a few folders out in front of him.

"The house wasn't her's. She was renting it from the owner. Paid 3 months in advance. Cash. We found two packed suitcases in the closet. There wasn't any... family touches in the house. No pictures, plant life or anything like that. Only the bare nesscities. Not even a television set. There was only enough food in the house for a week or so. Her bank account has only a few hundred dollars in it. Her prints are being run through the system to see if anything pops"

"It sounds like she was hiding from something. Or someone," Sara said

Greg nodded in agreement. He put the few papers back in the folder. He stood up and sat next to her.

"I can't believe you became a foster parent for that little kid," he said, his voice filled with admiration.

"He had no one else. Literally. They probably would've stuck him in a mental hospital. No one want's a kid who screams constantly and hits the walls hard enough to make his hands bleed."

The two sat in silence for a moment and then Sara checked the clock.

"You should go, shift starts in an hour."

Greg looked at the clock for himself and then stood up. Sara stood as well.

"I'll see you later," Greg said, giving Sara a quick friendly hug.

Greg opened the door.

"Greg," Sara called. He turned and Sara gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Greg. For everything."

She was still smiling as he walked down the hall and out the door of the apartment building. She was still smiling as she shut the door and walked back to the kitchen. Tony looked up at her.

"Hey," Sara said " It's not like I'm hopelessly in love or anything." She ruffled the boys short brown hair.

In the morning Sara took the little boy shopping. They picked a some clothes, and a few kids movies. They also got some coloring paper and crayons along with a few toy cars Tony seemed particularly interested in. Sara also got some groceries for the next week or so.

When they got back to Sara's apartment Sara sat Tony on the couch again. She put Finding Nemo on the TV and Tony was instantly absorbed in the movie. Sara unpacked the shopping and groceries bags. Then she started to make pancakes for breakfast. She and Tony ate their pancakes in front of the TV. Sara was just washing the breakfast dishes when there was a knock at her door.

She went to the door and wasn't surprised to see Greg there. She left him in. He looked tired and a little guilty, like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What's up Greg," she asked. his face showed he was obviously deciding weather to tell her or not.

"Spit it out Greg," She demanded.

Greg sighed and reached into on of the folders he was carrying again. With out looking at her he handed her an x-ray. Sara frowned and held it up to the light in the hall. Not the best way to view an x-ray but it definitely worked.

"Are these our vic's x-rays," she asked, her voice flat.

"Yeah," Greg said sadly.

The x-ray showed many broken or fractured bones. All facial injuries.

"How old are these fractures," She asked, a hint of anger in her voice now.

"Some are fresh, other are years old," Greg said, still not looking at her. "And there's another thing. We printed her house, and found prints belong to this guy." He pulled out another paper. A printed rap sheet. The guy was an ex-con. Covicted of several violent crimes included assault with a deadly weapon.

"Tyler Dirchy. What's his connection to the vic," Sara asked.

"Her husband." Greg pulled out yet another paper. A missing person report. "Lilliana Dirchy. She and her son Benjamin Dirchy have been missing for almost three years."

"Guess we found who our vic was hiding from," Sara muttered looking at the x-ray again.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Two chapters is one day, oh I'm sooooo proud of myself. :) Once again I'd like to thank everyone who has reviwed. You guys make me feel so special. This chapters a little shorter, but I promise to put another chapter up tomorrow.

When Greg left Sara sat next to Tony and hugged the little boy tightly. Another wave of sadness swept over her. She could only imagine what it was like, running, hiding all the time. Trying to keep the world from finding out who you really were. That was a lot to put on a little kid. No five year old needed that. He probably remembered nothing else either. Most of his life was running and hiding. trying to keep one step ahead of his father. The movie ended and Sara turned the TV off.

She noticed that Tony seemed tired. '_Benjamin' _she told herself. But she knew she wouldn't stick to that. She didn't want to remind the poor kid of anything like that. Better to have fun today then remember all the bad yesterdays. So she would continue to call him Tony and not reminded of anything to do with Benjamin.

She fixed the blankets on the little fold out cot she kept in her closet. Why she kept it around she wasn't sure. She never used it before now. But she was grateful she had it. She tucked Tony into bed and kissed his forehead. he was asleep within moments. Sara however remained awake. She sat down on her couch sipping from a glass of coke. No more alcohol while the kid was in the house. She was tired too. She had been constantly tired for the last few days. but she knew that if she fell asleep now she'd screw up her sleep schedule. It was, after all, still the afternoon.

_'Ah to hell with my sleep schedule' _she thought. _'I'm on vacation for another 2 weeks at least. I can sleep whenever I want too.'_

So she got into her pajamas. She checked on Tony again, who was sleeping somewhat peacefully. He had a mall frown on even in his sleep, but at least he wasn't tossing and turning. Sara fell asleep in her own bed, after drawing the curtains and making sure no afternoon sunlight would disturb either her or Tony.

_Sara heard the shouting. Most days she would just pretend she didn't, stay in her room and pull the covers over her head. Put tonight was different. The voices seemed more stressed out and even louder. The little girl crept down the hall to the kitchen. She peaked around the corner. Her parents were fighting again of course. Nothing new about that. They didn't even notice their young daughter watching them. Their words were blurred, muddled. Sara couldn't understand._

_There was a scream and the sound of a fist hitting flesh and bone. Sara's mother cried out again, clutching a broken, bleeding nose. Sara saw her father raise his fist again. Saw her mother reach for a kitchen knife. Saw her stab her father. But she didn't stop. Sara's mother kept stabbing and stabbing. Sara shouted something, she wasn't sure what. She was down by he father's side, shaking him. Begging him to get up. There was so much blood. The color of it, the smell of it, the sight, were all burned into her mind. The scene before her so horrible and vivid._

Sara woke up for the same nightmare she had only two nights ago. She hated the nightmares. She knew they were only going to become more frequent. She wasn't going to be able to escape them. And because she was on 'vacation' she would have noting to distract he mind during the waking hours either. She looked over at Tony and it was clear nightmares were plaguing him too.

Sara managed to untangle herself from the covers and went over to Tony's little bed. She picked up the thrashing from of the little boy and got hit in her chin for her efforts. She held on to him until he stopped struggling. The he started crying and his tears weren't silent this time. She murmured words of comfort to him and rubbed his back, trying to calm him. Sara knew neither of them would be getting a good nights sleep in a long time. She rocked the little boy back and forth and slowly be began to drift off to sleep again.

Sara however could not fall asleep again, try as she might. So she sat on her couch reading a Forensic Journal. After looking at the clock she came to the conclusion Greg wouldn't' need to be at work for another few hours. She toyed with the idea of calling him but eventually dismissed it. She didn't want to trouble him.

As she was reading a knock came from the door. It wasn't Greg's loud knock either. It was a quicker, impatient tap. She stood up and walked cautiously towards the door. She was getting more visitors then normal now Tony was staying with her but she still didn't completely trust the world. So she looked through the peep hole before even unlocking the door. It was a good thing too, because what she saw caused a huge shiver of fear to run down her spine.

AN: Ooo another clifthanger. Don't you just LOVE these. I do. I love to imagine people squirming and wriggling with anticapation. Yeah I'm a little twisted but oh well.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Yay, another chapter up. Thanks you again for all the reviews. I love them, they make me so happy. Oh, and would like to give all the people reading this a fair warning. You guys are going to have to deal with not having a new chapter for 4 whole days on thursday through sunday. I'm going on vacation to New York and I won't me near a computer. It's already depressing me. Alright, on with the story I say!

She knew instantly who he was though he had changed a bit from his mug shot. He was a little cleaner and not as scraggly looking. But it was him, no doubt about. Tyler Dirchy. He had found her somehow. She made a mental note to shot at the social worker and anybody at the safe home for realizing her information to this man. Assuming of course he didn't kill her.

_'You gotta stop thinking like that Sara'_ she told her self stubbornly. She kept her eye to the peep hole, thankful it didn't work both ways. One...Two...Three breaths and the man knocked again, much more impatient. Sara knew the only thing that kept him from smashing the door in was the fact that he would alert the whole apartment building to his presence. He wouldn't want that.

Sara felt a small hand grab her own hand. Despite the fact she knew it must be Tony she jumped. She was surprised the little boy had woken up. Kids always seemed to be there when things like this were happing. They always seemed to have a sense for it. Sara was the same way when she was little. She'd always know when her parents had their silent fights.

Sara held the little boy's hand and squeezed. The man knocked again. Sara knew he wouldn't give up.

_'Stay calm. Stay strong,' _she thought. She had to keep her head if she and Tony were going to come out of this. Fear still coursed through her veins. She looked through the peep hole again. She couldn't spot a weapon on him, but her view was limited.

Now her head started working. She picked Tony up. He didn't make a noise or struggle at all. She took him to her closet and put him on the floor.

"Tony, look at me sweetie," she said. The little boy looked up at her. She saw fear in his eyes, even in the dim light. "Stay here okay. Don't move." He nodded and hugged his knees to his chest. It occurred to Sara that this probably wasn't the first time he had to do this.

Sara went to her cabinet where she had her gun. She didn't plan on opening the door, or even letting Dirchy know there was someone in the apartment. But feeling the gun in her hand made her feel safer. Then she used her cell phone to call Brass. Less noise then her house phone and Brass would be able to help her more then 911.

"Brass," Brass said at the other end of the line.

"Brass, it's Sara."

"Sara what's up," There was concern in his voice.

"Can...um...can you send a squad car or something over to my apartment. There is this guy, Tyler Dirchy. He's the main suspect in the case Greg is working. The case with the little boy. Dirchy's at my apartment right now, pounding on my door."

As if her had heard her, Dirchy knocked on the door again.

"Yeah, I'll be over there. We'll get him. Don't open the door Sara, don't talk to him."

"I know Brass."

"Just making sure."

"Thanks. And Brass, try to come quietly. I don't want him being tipped off."

Sara sat facing the door, still holding her gun, waiting for Brass to get there. She was calmer now. He obviously wasn't going to break her door down, but she was still a bit nervous.

Only a few moments later she heard the cop car sirens.

"Damn it Brass, I said no sirens," she said, forgetting to keep her mouth shut.

Dirchy had obviously heard the sirens too. He discarded the 'keep quite' idea and started to bang on her door with all his might.

"I WILL GET THAT KID BACK, BITCH," he shouted through the door. Sara aimed her gun at the door should he knock it down. Several moments passed with no noise except the sirens and wailings from the babies next door.

Then there was another knock on her door.

"Sara, it's me," came Brass's voice. Sara quickly let him in. Along with him came a few uniformed cops.

"Brass I thought I said to come quietly," Sara said.

"Yeah, well we figured it was better to scare him off. Don't worry, we'll but out alerts for him all over the city."

Sara nodded still a little shaken up. When Brass asked her she recounted everything even though there wasn?t much to say. Tony had come out of the closet, obviously realizing the coast was clear. He wasn't to happy about having people all around but he didn't complain or say anything at all.

Brass was obviously in control, ordering some of the officers to do canvases on the building, trying to find out if anybody else saw him.

Greg came by at one point, more stressed out then he should be.

"Sara, are you sure you're okay," He asked.

Sara, who was holding Tony again, nodded. "We're both fine," she insisted, not finding it odd that she was already referring to Tony and herself as one unit. The little boy had made himself a permanate place in her home and heart in only a few days.

Greg gave her a disbelieving look.

"Greg we are fine. A little shaken up, yes, but he didn't even get into the apartment."

Greg sighed. "I'm sorry Sara. I just can't help being worried about you. I know you're strong but sometimes I think you get it into your head that you're invincible or something."

Sara glared at him.

"Don't give me that look Sara you know you do get like that sometimes. And I can't help but worry that... I don't know... maybe you won't be back to solve another crime. And I'd never be able to live with myself if anything happened to you."

And he hugged her tightly, little boy and all.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Oooo, this one came out a LOT shorter then I thought it would. I hope you like it anyway. Oooo only 2 more days untill I get to go to New York! I can't wait. :) Thanks again to everyone who reviwed. reviews make my world go 'round.

"No," Sara said stubbornly to Brass a little later. Tony was sitting in the living room watching Finding Nemo again and playing with his toy trucks. Sara, Brass and Greg were talking in the kitchen.

"Sara," Brass started.

"I said NO," Sara cut him off. "I do not want a protective detail. I hardly go out of the house anyway. I don't want a bunch off officers tracking my every move. I can take care of myself brass."

Sara was incredibly stubborn and very fierce but Greg was still worried about her.

"Sara what about Tony," Greg said softly. Sara glared at him but she knew he was right.

"Fine," she said bitterly. "They can stay outside my apartment. Make sure they know to stay a fair distance when Tony and I go out though okay."

Brass nodded, seemingly satisfied and left the apartment.

"Ever think that, maybe, I am actually capable of looking out for myself and that little boy," Sara said to Greg, a half glare on her face.

"Ever think that maybe I'm just worried about you," Greg shot back. Sara's glare turned to a grin.

"You don't have to be worried about me."

Greg shrugged. "I can't help it."

Sara looked up at him for a moment, stuck by how odd he looked with straight, semi-flat hair and a somewhat respectable shirt .It made her miss the bad t-shirts and spiked hair, but only a little. She actually liked the new, more mature Greg.

"When did you grow up," Sara joked.

"Hmm…. Probably somewhere between that time in court for the Sherlock case and when Nick was… buried," He said, covering most of him time in the field.

Sara laughed and shook her head. "It was a rhetorical question," She stated. Greg nodded

"I know."

The silence stretched between them but it was a stressed awkward silence. Sara realized how close they really were. Sara would only have to stand on her toes to kiss him.

'_Stop that,'_ she told herself. _'This is Greg we're talking about. Just because he flirts with you, that doesn't mean anything. He flirts with everyone. He flirts with Catherine for God's sake.'_

The more reasonable part of her brain was telling her no, not any more anyway. Told her that Greg toned it down quite a bit. The more reasonable part of her brain was also probably what was causing her too move just a little closer to Greg.

She was stopped by a small tug on her pant leg. Sara looked down to see Tony's round brown eyes looking up at her. She couldn't decided if she was more relieved or frustrated. She smiled and picked him up, taking a step or two back from Greg in the process.

"Hey," Greg said to the little boy, not giving away what he thought of Tony coming and that precise moment. "Do you remember me?" He didn't actually expect an answer of any kind so he was very surprised when the little boy nodded.

"Greg." He said in a soft whispery voice that went with his sad solemn look. Sara looked at the boy in her arms in amazement. Tony looked back at her.

"Sara," he said, wrapping his little arms around her neck. "Sara," he repeted into her ear.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: And here's the next chapter. I'll try to write one more chapter before I leave tomorrow.

Dedication: I'm dedicating this to my new baby cousin, who is the reason I'm going to New York tomorrow. He's so adorable!

The next few days were very busy for Sara and Tony and they had to get back into a semi-normal sleep schedule. It was harder for her then Tony. The little boy seemed only to sleep when Sara tucked him into bed. Other then that he would stay awake, playing with his toys or just sitting on the floor staring into space.

Tony had a couple appointments with a few different shrinks and people with the foster home. Sara had to talk to the social worker again and fill out a few more forms now they knew the kids real name. Tony was getting better with other people, which was a good thing because Sara would have to drop him off with the shrink and then go back over to the safe home herself.

She learned a bit about Tony's past and was surprised that the father wasn't pushing for custody of the boy. The social worker warned that he might. Sara also had to contact missing persons to let them know she had the little boy. Brass was still trying to locate the father and Sara hoped they wouldn't. She hoped that he had run somewhere far away and they would never find him. Because if her did, not a lot was going to stand between him and Tony unless they proved he murdered his wife.

After every session with the shrink, Tony seemed extra happy to see Sara. Sara knew a psych evaluation was part of the process, but she wished they didn't have to put Tony through that. The shrinks told her that Tony (well they used the name Benjamin) hadn't yet said a single word to them. That made Sara proud at the boy's own stubbornness.

When the shrinks tried to get in to her head when she was a kid, she was very much the same. She would just shut up, not answer any of their questions, and they would get fed up.

The social worker also talked to Sara about moving Tony to a more permanent foster home.

"He is eight years old," the social worker said. Sara nodded. When she first found this out, she was surprised. Tony was a very small eight years. He could've passed for five, and that's how old Sara had assumed he was.

"Though school will be out in a little over a month, Benjamin will have to take an entrance exam next year and go to school."

Sara almost corrected her on the name but stopped herself before she did. He was Benjamin to the outside world. To her, and maybe Greg as well, he was Tony. Sara contemplated the school matter for a minute. She knew how hard Catherine had it. Working nights with a kid at home. She wasn't sure if she could do that. But then she thought of Tony and how similar he was to her. She knew what he was going through. She knew what it was like, to be that young and see such horror. She knew what it was like to trust someone so completely and then have them give you up to someone else. She didn't want Tony to feel that.

"No," she told the social worker. "I'll…I'll work something out but I want Tony to stay with me."

The social worker gave her a weird look then realized she must have been talking about the same kid. She nodded.

"Alright."

And that was it. Sara knew that was it. That Tony would stay with her until someone took him away. And she hoped that would never happen.

She sat in her apartment later. She and Tony were watching Nickelodeon on TV. Well Tony was watching it. Sara wasn't really paying attention. She would have to back to work in less then a week. She didn't know what she would do then. She couldn't very well take Tony to work her. But she would be hard pressed to find a babysitter willing to baby sit nights.

A knock sounded in her apartment. She walked to the door. She didn't really think it was Dirchy. There were cops outside making sure he didn't get in after all. She looked out the peep hole. It wasn't Dirchy. It was Lena.

Lena was a young woman who lived in the apartment across from Sara. They spoke sometimes, but mostly they each kept to themselves. Sara knew that Lena worked out of her home and could therefore work whenever she pleased. Lena seemed to keep mostly the same hours as Sara.

Sara opened the door.

"Hello Lena," she said, wondering what brought the young woman over here.

Lena smiled. "Hey Sara. I saw and heard a lot of foot traffic going around here. A lot of people. Seemed like more attention then you usually get. I just wanted to make sure things were okay."

Sara smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"Yeah things are a little hectic, but we're okay," she said, including Tony when she referred to herself. It was almost second nature now. Lena looked at Sara, obviously confused. Then she looked past Sara and saw Tony still sitting on the couch.

"Oh, when did you get a kid Sara," she asked.

Sara smiled and led Lena over to the couch. Tony looked at them. He seemed to be regarding Lena.

"Lena, this is Tony. My foster child," Sara said amazed how easily it rolled off her toung.

"Tony, Lena is a neighbor. She lives right across the hall."

Tony nodded, absorbing all this information silently.

Lena smiled at Tony, obviously very taken with the child. Then she turned to Sara.

"What are you going to do with him when you go to work?"

Tony stared at Sara too, waiting for her answer. Sara thought about it and shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to find a babysitter who can work nights," she said, wondering how she'll ever find one. Lena's face lit up with excitement.

"I can watch him for you," she stated happily. Sara looked at her.

"You won't mind," she asked, trying not to show how eager she was herself. Lena shook her head.

"Not at all," she said. She had a look of concentration on her face. "And, she continued, "If you make enough breakfast when you get home so I can eat too, we'll call it even."

Sara couldn't help but laugh.

"Tony," she said to the little boy, "Would you like that?. Would you like Lena to watch after you while I go to work?"

Tony looked between the two of them as if considering very seriously. Finally he nodded.

"Lena," he said, giving the woman a quick hug.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Ahah. I am BACK EARLY! YAY! So I get to put up another chapter 2 DAYS before I thought I would. I bet some people are happy about that. So without further delay... drum roll please... The NEXT CHAPTER. :) :) :) !

Over the next 4 days, Lena spent a few hours at Sara's apartment everyday. It was Sara's idea. So Tony would get used to Lena. The little boy seemed to like the young woman. Not as much as Sara, who his clung to constantly as if he realized that she would be leaving soon, but at least he wasn't shouting a screaming.

As soon as she could, Sara told Lena Tony's history. She gave the woman the condensed version and left out a few things. She left out the fact Tony's mother was murdered and Sara's own involvement in Tony's discovery. She did tell Lena the story of his name, and Tony's real name. She also mentioned that his father was being looked for by the police. After telling Lena this, Sara fully expected her to back out, but she didn't. The young woman just nodded and reassured Sara that she would check and double check every person who knocked on the door. The cops were still situated outside her building, so Sara didn't expect Dirchy to be turning up anyway.

The day she went back to work, Sara woke up early. Tony was still sleeping. Sara had been eating a lot more macaroni, pop tarts, peanut butter and other things typically found on a little kid's food list. And a lot less green vegetables. Today, it was macaroni and cheese. Before she was even finished making it, Tony woke up. He was always up within ten minutes of Sara.

"Good morning," she said to the little boy as he gave her his customary morning hug. It was still morning for both of them despite the fact it was fairly late at night. Morning for Sara was only when you woke up, it didn't necessary have to be sunny or really morning.

"You want milk or juice," she asked Tony. In an effort to encourage him to talk, Sara often asked him questions with more then one option. He managed to find his way around this though. Either he actually went to get whatever his choice was, or he simply remained silent until Sara rephrased the question to which he could simply nod or shake his head. Today, Tony opted for silence.

Sara sighed. The many shrinks told her to not back down and force him to talk, but Sara wouldn't do it. She understood his silence.

"How about milk," she said, abandoning the macaroni for a minute and bending down to his level. he nodded, a blank look on his face. Sara smiled and hugged him tightly before returning to the food.

Half-way through eating, the door opened. Or tried to open. Sara had locked it

"Open up, Sara," came Lena's voice through the door. Sara promptly went to unlock the door. Lena entered, carrying a laptop. Lena had decided in the beginning it would be easier to bring her work to Sara's apartment then bring Tony and everything he would need over to her's. The laptop was the only thing she needed. Lena would be able to watch after Tony and do her work, not that her work required that much attention.

"Hey, Tony," Lena greeted the little boy. Tony responded by glancing up for a moment before returning to his food. Lena didn't push him. After re-lcoking the door. Sara proceded to get ready for work.

A little while later, Sara was saying her good byes to Tony, who did not want to let her go.

"I'll be back in a few hours," she told him. He was still reluctant to let her leave. He didn't cry or shout or scream, but Sara wasn't expecting him too. He just watched with big brown eyes as she walked out.

"Hey, Sara," Nick said as she walked into the lab. He was obviously just leaving.

"Long time no see," said Warrick, who came up behind Nick. She greeted them both with a smile and Nick gave her a hug.

"Brass told us about the kid," Warrick said. "Can't belive you became a foster parent." There was a look of admiration in both his and Nick's eyes.

Sara shrugged. "He didn't have anyone else," she said simply. 'And I know what he's going through' she said, but only in her head. They didn't need to know about her childhood. Some things were better kept among only a few people. Nick and Warrick left and Sara walked into the break room. Greg came running in a moment later.

"Sara, there you are. I thought something happened. I called your house, but some woman answered and said you left and-"

"Stop," Sara half shouted, cutting him off. "Okay now why were you worried."

"Well you weren't here, and it's almost the start of shift," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sara checked the clock. "Greg," she said slowly. "Shift doesn't start for another half hour. I'm early."

"Exactly. This is the first time in..." he could obviously not find a persice length of time, "a very LONG time that you weren't at least an hour and a half early. I was staring to think something bad happened."

Greg was of course joking... sort of. Sara was about to have a snappy comeback when she realized he was in fact telling the truth. It must have shown on her face, because a grin appeared on Greg's face.

"Hey I think it's great you actually have a life," Greg said. Sara decided to take this as an insult, which it was. But it was a Greg insult, which made it more humerous and light hearted. So instead of killing him, she punched him lightly on the arm.

"Good you're back," Grissom said as he entered the room. He was carrying an asignment slip, which he handed to Sara.

"You and Greg have a DB out in Henderson."

"Hey, when do I get to work solo," Greg asked in a slightly whining, slightly joking voice. It sounded more like the old lab-tech then the new Greg. But that was okay. He was obviously still in the transitional phase.

"When I give you a solo job, Greg," Grissom said in the same tone parent say "Because I said so"

Greg, wisely, decided to let it go.

"I'm driving," she told Greg as they walked out to the SUV. Greg rolled his eyes, but Sara didn't see that.

"You always drive," he said.

"You know what, you can drive on the way back." Sara said. The look in Greg's eyes made her question weather or not she should have done that.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: And here is the next instalment. Enjoy:)

Over the next few weeks, things fell into a pattern. When Sara got home from work, she would make breakfast, pancakes, eggs, or pop tarts depending on what was in the fridge. She, Tony and Lena would eat mostly in silence. After their breakfast, Lena would either go back to her apartment or stay and watch whatever movie Tony had picked out. Already Sara had watched Finding Nemo more times then she really wanted to count. After that, or sometimes instead of that, Sara would take Tony to the park. The police detail would follow them, but not to closely. Then Sara and Tony would hang around the apartment until they fell asleep. Then Sara would wake up, make "dinner" before work and the day would start all over again.

After a month Tony had added maybe one or two sentences to his spoken vocabulary. Sara didn't really keep track. She didn't mind if the little boy never talked. They had another few appointments with a shrink. The shrink called in "selective muteism" Yet another thing Sara could have told him for herself. The little boy seemed to enjoy his walks in the park and the movies, but he didn't make it obvious. He still hasn't smiled and showed little on his face except fear or a completely blank look. But Sara didn't mind this either. The shrinks seemed worried but Sara wasn't. She understood Tony better then they did, because she lived through it before.

Tony's mother's case had been put on temporary hold. They were waiting until they actually found their only suspect. Sara was happy to be back at the lab, back working cases, following the evidence. She really had missed it.

About 2 weeks after coming back to the lab, Greg had started coming to see Tony after work. That was what he said anyway. Sara liked to think otherwise, wether or not it was true. She liked it when Greg came over. Tony really seemed to like the young man. Greg was the only person that Tony would invite to help him with his puzzle. He would even let Sara help him. It was the only thing Greg had on her. And it made Sara a little jelous.

Over the next month after Sara went back to work, both her and Tony's nightmares became to wane. They became less and less and eventually both of them could sleep with out the nightmares haunting their sleep. Nothing out of the ordinary happened and Brass finally decided to pull the protective detail from the apartment building.

Exactly 1 month and 3 days after Sara had returned, she came home like any other day. She, Lena and Tony had toast a eggs. Sara was particularly tired and went to bed almost immediately. Tony did as well, but Sara could tell he was a bit edgy tonight. She asked if anything was bothering him. Predictably, he remained completely silent.

A knock woke her. She sat up and waited, listing for another knock. It came, and this one woke up Tony. He seemed very frightened and rolled out of bed to get to Sara. Sara looked at the clock next to her bed. It was noon. Lena had told her earlier that she wasn't going to be home much today. and everyone else on Sara's floor was at work. She prayed it was Greg but somehow she doubted it.

Tony grabbed her hand and Sara walked to the door. She looked through the peep hole. It wasn't Greg, it was Dirchy.

'_Brilliant'_ she thought. _'He was probably waiting for the protective detail to be pulled.'_

She was thinking fast. There was no one left on this floor, and this time, Dirchy had the mind to bring a gun. Tony sqeezed her hand tighter. He knew who was at the door, Sara could tell. She turned to him and crouched down.

"Tony," she said speaking very fast. She knew nothing was going to stop Dirchy from ramming the door in this time. "Listen to me. Go to the bathroom. Shut the door but don't lock it. I will be right there."

Tony nodded, the fear in his eyes very obvious, and took off down the hall. A banging echoed around the apartment. Just as she had thought, Dirchy was trying to ram the door down. If he thought to kick it, instead of run into, Sara had no doubt the door would be ripped off it's hinges.

Sara managed to get her gun and walked back to the door when it burst in. Sara was thrown back at least three feet and dropped her weapon. She didn't even look up at Dirchy but reached for her dropped gun. Sara heard a gunshot and felt a horrible pain in her left arm. She didn't need to look to know what happened. Her brain was processing everything at high speed. She scrambled to her feet and started running, leaving the gun behind. Blood was pouring from her left arm.

She ran to her bedroom and shut and locked the door. Working as quick as she could with only one arm, Sara pushed her dresser over the door. At least that would give him a little trouble. She then ran to the bathroom where Tony was waiting with round eyes. She locked this door too. Knowing she already lost a good amount of blood, Sara looked frantically around her medicine cabinet for bandages. She found a roll of gauze and quickly used that, so at least she wouldn't die of blood loss. Not that that would matter if Dirchy put a couple bullets in her skull.

The pounding got louder and Sara's head was starting to shut down. She was looking for options. The only way out of this little room was a small window she could never open. She tried again. She heard Dirchy break through the first door. All reason abandoned her. She punched the window, causing it to crack. She punched it again. This time the window broke and her hand was cut up very badly. Not bothering to clear the glass, Sara helped Tony out the window. A few cuts were better then the alternitive. Dirchy was coming close to breaking down the bathroom dor. Sara squeezed herself through the window, not something she would be able to do in normal circumstance.

She fell onto the fire escape and got up. The adrenalin in her system was combating the blood loss. She picked up the little boy and half jumped, half ran, down the fire escape. She got to the bottom and heard another shot. She saw the bullet impact the street only a foot from her. She didn't bother looking up. She ran. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her. Tony was still clinging tightly to her and she made sure she didn't stop the little boy.

Sara's bare feet impacted the rough ground. Each step further bruised and bloodied her feet. She had no idea where she was going. She wasn't running to any specific place, just running away. She was getting slower. The blood loss was making her dizzy and causing the edges of her vision to blur and darken. She almost couldn't feel Tony on her back anymore. She stopped, she couldn't run anymore. She felt her legs buckle and she felt herself fall. Her vision went completely black. She passed out before she hit the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: This one's a little bit diffrent, But I hope you like it anyway. Here you go!

A shop keeper heard the shrieks of a little boy. He looked out through his window. On the side walk, laying in the glare of the sun was a small child and a young woman the shop keeper assumed was his mother. He rushed out side. The woman was in a bad state. Cuts covered her body and her feet were bare and bloody. The man looked down the sidewalk and saw a trail of bloody foot prints. He wondered how no one noticed her. After cursing under his breath he took out his cell phone and called for an ambulance. After that, he checked for a pulse and was relieved when he found one. He had the impression that this was a strong woman.

The little boy was still shouting and clinging on to her arm. He was covered in cuts and scrapes too. The shop keeper picked the boy up. Though the boy was kicking and struggling, the man was strong and kept a good hold on the boy. The man hung around until the ambulance got there, wishing he could do more then stop the little boy from running off. The paramedics took both the little boy and the woman in the ambulance. The boy was still shouting. Perhaps his brain wasn't connected properly to his ears, but only then, when the ambulance was rushing off to the hospital and the man was standing watching it leave, did he realize what the little boy was shouting.

"9-1-1 9-1-1 "

The man shuddered. This would be a day that would haunt his nightmares.

"She's lost a lot of blood," said one of the paramedics. There was a lot of other talk. Stuff Tony didn't understand. He was still struggling against on of the other paramedics. Sara was the only one who protected him. Even though he was panicked, even though he was little, he could still see the blood. It soaked her clothes that they were quickly peeling off. They were checking every inch of her. The siren was on and the sound hurt Tony's ears.

When they arrived at the hospital they put Sara on a separate stretcher then Tony. Tony went out of his mind.

"Sara, Sara, Sara," he started shrieking. He tried desperately to get to her. He swiped at the nurse who brought him to his own room. Tony continued to shout as they poked him with a needle that he hardly felt. He continued to shout until the sedative took hold of him and he fell back onto the bed, not able to do anything else.

Greg was sleeping when his phone started to ring. He had just fallen asleep actually. After cursing whatever person interrupted his sleep, Greg rolled over and answered the phone.

"Is this the home of Greg Sanders," said the voice at the other end of the line. Greg rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up.

"Yes," he answered.

"Mr. Sanders, this is Dr. Cole at Desert Palms Hospital. A Miss Sara Sidle is currently in our ER and you are listed as her emergency contact."

Greg was immediately awake. His breath caught in his throat.

'It was Dirchy' he thought. he was sure of it. he almost didn't want to ask how badly she was hurt.

The doctor at the other end of the line seemed to interpret his silence. "She is unconscious but stable. From what we can tell, she was shot once in the arm, suffered from multiple cuts to the arms and legs, severe trauma to the feet and passed out from blood loss. There was also a little boy taken to the hospital; with her."

"Tony," Greg interrupted.

"Excuse me"

"The boy. The little boy's name is Tony. Did he... did he, like freak out."

"The boy was sedated. he was screaming and shouting for Miss Sidle."

Greg spared a moment of sympathy for the little boy.

"Okay, can I come over right now. To see them."

"Yes"

On the way to the hospital, Greg called rissom. His supervisor didn't pick up, so Greg left a message. He trusted that Grissom would get it. Greg got to the hospital as fast as he could without breaking any sped limits. It would be really horrible if he got pulled over for speeding.

"We don't have any record of Miss Sidle having a child," the nurse told Greg. Greg glared at her.

"Tony is her foster kid. His real name is Benjamin Dirchy. I can give you the name of the foster agency if you want," He said. He was red in the face and half shouting.

"I'm sorry but we cannot move them to the same room without proof of relation. Miss Sidle will need stitches and possibly minor surgery. The boy is simply in recovery."

"Look," Greg said trying desperately to hold on to his anger and frustration. "When that little boy wakes up and finds out the only person who ever protected him isn't there, he will start screaming and shouting. He isn't going to be alright again until you put them together."

The nurse sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

That was good enough for Greg. He got directions to Sara's room and followed them down the hospital hallways.

Sara was lying on the bed. She was still unconscious. Greg sat down next to Sara's bed. Greg saw all the cuts that covered her face and arms and tears came to his eyes. he knew Dirchy hadn't done it. 'She probably crawled through a window or something' he thought.

The doctors took Sara out of the room. They had to check her out again, stitch up a few things and try to take out all the bullet fragments still in her arm.

Tony was brought into the room shortly after that. He was covered in scrapes and cuts also. Dry blood caked his skin and hair. He obviously hadn't been quite long enough for the doctors to clean him up. His eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were tear stained. When he spotted Greg he ran over to him. Greg hugged the little boy.

"Greg," Tony said. "Where's Sara?" There was fear in his eyes. Greg looked at the little boy.

"She's in another room right now. They are going to make sure she's okay and then they're going to bring her back here."

"She's going to be okay," he asked. Underneath his sadness, Greg was amazed the little boy was talking so much.

"She's going to be fine. Sara's very strong."

Tony nodded sincerely."I know."


	13. Chapter 13

AN:Ahaha Lucky number 13! This chapter's a bit shorter and more of a filler chapter but hey, it's my story. :) But the next couple chapters are going to be good. I promise.

The doctors kicked Greg out of the hospital as soon as visiting hours were over. He had the feeling they couldn't wait to be rid of him. Tony had fallen asleep next to Sara and for once looked relatively peaceful. Sara was still unconscious. Greg smiled at her sadly, glad at least she was alive, and kissed her forehead. He ruffled the little boy's hair affectionately and left.

He didn't have to go to work for another few hours, but he didn't feel like going home. At the very least he could hang out in the break room until shift started.

As soon as he entered the lab, Catherine approached him. She was obviously distraught.

"Greg did you here anything about Sara," she asked.

Greg nodded. "She's okay. Still unconscious but she'll be fine. She's pretty banged up though. The little boy's fine too. He raised hell though when they wouldn't let him see Sara at first," he said with a slight sad chuckle. "Thank God Dirchy didn't get them."

Catherine nodded in agreement. "But the police didn't get him either."

"Where are Nick and Warrick," Greg asked.

"They're over processing Sara's apartment for as long as it's up to us anyway."

Greg gave her a confused look.

"Ecklie's going to pull us from the case as soon as Sara makes her statement. We're too emotionally involved."

Greg scowled at Ecklie's decision. There was a point to it, they were too emotionally involved. Still, if something were to happen to him, Greg wouldn't have any other group of people processing his crime scene.

"Greg," Grissom said when shift started. Greg looked up from his cup of coffee.

"Mia's backlogged, would you mind helping her out today."

"Sure boss man," Greg said and went to the DNA lab. He was actually relieved he didn't have to go in the field today. It gave him a bit more space to think, and to worry.

Greg didn't even bother sleeping after shift. He went right to the hospital. He pced back and forth until they would let him see Sara.

She hadn't woken up yet, and probably had no idea he was there, but Greg sat by her bed all the same. Tony was awake, but he didn't move from his space next to Sara except to wave at Greg when he came in.

Greg held her hand and gently stroked her skin. Tears came to his eyes as he looked at her. He hated seeing her in such a helpless state. It really put things into perspective when the strongest person you know is reduced to blood and bandages in a hospital bed.

"Greg," Sara said weakly and her eyes fluttered open.

"Sara," Greg exclaimed and his heart gave a leap.

"What're you doing here," she asked. Meanwhile, Tony had wormed closer to her now she was awake and Sara wrapped an arm around the little boy.

"Making sure you're okay," Greg said simply. "You scared me."

Sara nodded. Greg suddenly smiled, much happier now Sara was awake and obviously fine considering.

"Let this be a lesson to you Miss Sidle. On human mortality."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: And here we go again:)

_Sara heard a scream, a high pitched scream. It was her voice, she was screaming._

_"Shut up," she heard someone say in a low growl. She felt a sharp pain on the side of her head and she fell silent. She looked up into Dirchy's cold hard eyes. Then she topped looking at his face because her eyes were crossed, trying to look at the gun pressed to her forehead. She didn't say anything, didn't cry, didn't scream, didn't even breath. She was too scared. She didn't see, but her heard the hammer cock back. She did see Dirchy's hand muscles tense and she knew he was about to squeeze the trigger. She shut her eyes tightly. She heard the bang go off._

_Sara's eyes flew open and it took her a moment to get her thoughts in order_.

_'Just a dream. It was only a dream. You are safe in the hospital and nothing is going to hurt you.' _Sara thought. But she couldn't stop the tears. She cried in helplessness and the shear overwhelmingness of it all. Her body shook with silent sobs.

"Sara" came a small voice. It was Tony, Sara had momentarily forgotten. He was sleeping closer to the end of the bed and crawled up to Sara. "Sara," he repeated.

Sara tried to calm her tears, but she couldn't. The little boy reached up and wiped her tears away.

"It's okay Sara," he said, resting his head on her chest and giving her a small hug. Sara knew the little boy was just repeating words of comfort. She knew it wasn't okay, that it wouldn't ever be okay, that perhaps it was never was okay. But for the moment she allowed herself to be comforted by this thought and the little boy laying next to her. Eventually the tears stopped and both fell back into uneasy dreams.

Greg was there in the morning, when Sara opened her eyes again. He smiled. He looked even more tired today. After arguing with him a for a few minute, trying to convince him to go home, Sara gave up. He could be even more stubborn then her sometimes, and anyway, she really liked having him there.

Brass came by around dinner time. She and Greg were talking, not really about anything. Sara knew he was talking to her to keep her mind off her pain and her situation, and she didn't mind. It was actually sort of working. But Brass was there to get her statement and Sara had to relive it again. All while she was telling it, and Brass was questioning her, Greg sat there. He held her hand, offering all the comfort he could and Sara was grateful for that.

"Did they tell you when you are getting released," Brass asked her. Sara nodded. They had told her earlier today.

"They're going to let me out the day after tomorrow. I have to keep my feet up for another week though." That of course meant she wasn't going to work. The thought wasn't a very happy one. She had only returned to work for a month and she was already taking another vacation.

Brass nodded and seemed to be deciding wether to tell Sara something or not. Sara caught this.

"What's up Brass," she asked curiously. She was sounding and acting much more like her old self. Brass didn't really want to mess with Sara. Though he would never admit it to anyone, Sara was a little intimidating. Well very intimidating.

"Uh... Your apartment isn't finished being processed. And for safety reasons-"

"Another protective detail," Sara said cutting him off. Brass took a breath. Greg diverted his eyes and started to stare very hard at the floor.

"Well... we were thinking of putting you protective custody. At least until we have Dirchy in custody."

Sara was shooting dagger out of her eyes. She absolutely hated being treated like the victim. A police detail was okay, but she didn't even want to think about protective custody. It was like going into witness protection.

"And who's we," she asked with as much venom in her voice as she could muster.

"Me, Gil, basically the whole lab. Sara we don't want to see you hurt. Do you have like any family or friends you could stay with?"

Sara shot Greg a look to see if he was in on this "conspiracy" Greg didn't even look up. Then she thought about where she could stay. She didn't have any family. She had a few friends in California she was still in touch with but she immediately discarded that idea. No way was she even leaving Vegas, let alone go back to California. She looked at Brass and shook her head.

"Only person I can think of is Lena, but she is a neighbor, lives right across the hall, and that pretty much defeats the entire purpose."

Brass had to nod in agreement to that one. He was deep in thought for a minute.

"What about Greg," Brass asked.

Greg," she repeated, shocked. She felt the person in question squeeze her hand lightly. It wasn't that she wouldn't consider this idea, wouldn't jump at the chance. It just surprised her that Captain Brass had suggested it.

"Or Grissom or Nick or Catherine or pretty much anyone on the night or swing shift. God, Sara we all care about you and none of us want to see you back here again."

"Alright," she said giving in. "Alright. I'll... I'll think about it, okay?"

Brass seemed satisfied with that and he left soon after. Throughout the day, the night and swing shift teams came to visit her. Even Sophia came to check up on her. But only Greg stayed.

At then end of the day, a few minutes before visiting hours were up, Sara had made up her mind. She rolled over slightly, making Tony find a better position. She faced Greg.

"You think you have enough room in your apartment for an extra person, and a little kid," Sara said with a small grin.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Aha. Another chapter up. This one's a little more lighthearted, but don't worry. Things are going to get pretty dark again real quick.

Sara knew that in the last 3 days, Greg probably had a total of less then 5 hours sleep, helped along by numerous cups of coffee. She could tell because of the numerous times she had done the same thing. She also knew that there was no way Greg was going to listen to her and actually go home and catch up on his sleep. But she could tell how gittery he was from the lack of sleep. So the next morning she resorted to extreme measures. She told the nurse not to let him in to see her. She knew it was a bit mean, but he would thank her later.

She could here him outside the hospital room door, questioning the nurse if anything had happened to her. She felt very bad and almost went to open the door, but she stayed. She imagined Greg's sad, disappointed face, and felt even worse. But she could be stubborn too.

Around midday, Lena came to visit, nearly hysterical.

"Sara, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I should've stayed," she continued to babble on. Sara finally stopped her rambling.

"Lena, stop. It's not your fault. Look, I'm okay, Tony's okay. There's no way you could've known what would happen," she said, trying to convince the younger woman.

Lena frowned fro a moment. Then, seeing Sara was obvious alright, she smiled.

"I was at your apartment this morning. This criminalist...um...Stokes."

Sara grinned. "Nick."

Lena nodded. "Yeah, Nick Stokes. God he is hot!"

Both Sara and Lena dissolved into laughter. Lena was immensely happy that Sara was laughing.

"Anyway," Lena continued once they stopped laughing, "He let me take some clothes and stuff, provided I write everything down, and all that. Something about missing evidence, contamination and the like."

Sara nodded. She was touched and very pleased Lena had taken the time to take a few things out of her apartment.

"So I brought a couple changes of clothes and some of Tony's things. I figured you wouldn't be going back to your apartment for a little while anyway."

Sara shook her head. "Not until they catch Dirchy," Sara said

"Where you going to go," Lena asked her. Tony had gotten out of the bed and climbed on Lena's lap. Lena was fiddling with the boy's hair.

"Um... I'm going to stay with a friend for a few days," Sara said, purposefully avoiding telling Lena who.

"Really? Anyone I know?"

Sara sighed. Lena was a little to nosey for her own good but that was okay. Lena had grown to be something like her younger sister, and Sara didn't mind that much.

"A man I work with. Greg Sanders."

Lena's eyes widened.

"Greg," Tony piped up happily.

"He called your house...the day you went back to work. He seemed to be a bit...over enthusiast."

Sara laughed. "Yeah, that's Greg alright. He just got out into the field. He was the DNA technician until he passed he proficiency test."

Lena nodded and Tony bounced up and down happily on her knees. The picture was somewhat spoiled by the fact Tony was still not smiling.

"So why isn't Greg here today. I'd figure he'd be visiting his girl."

Sara frowned at Lena. "Shut up," she half laughed. Lena gave her a goofy grin.

"What," she said innocently.

"Greg and I are _not_ dating," she said '_Unfortunately' _she said to herself, and immediately scolded herself for thinking that.

Lena gave her a disbelieving look.

"We're not," Sara insisted, unable to get rid of the smile on her face.

"But you're moving in with him," Lena said

"Yeah. So a murderer doesn't turn into a serial killer."

Lena shrugged and waved her hand like it was a completely meaningless bit of information getting in way of the whole picture.

"Whatever. But still, why isn't he here. He seemed like a good friend."

Tony nodded enthusiastically. "Greg. Best friend."

"I refused to let him in. He hasn't gotten any proper sleep for the last 3 days. He need to go home."

Lena groaned and shook her head. "Honestly Sara. If a guy was paying that much attention to me..." she trailed off and Sara started laughing again. She really like Lena. The young woman had turned into a very close friend. She had a way of making Sara see things in a different light. A ... happier light.

"Well there's something you and Greg have in common."

"What's that," Lena asked.

"You can both make me laugh," Sara said with a grin. Lena grinned back.

"You should really laugh more often Sara. It suits you," Lena stated, playing with Tony's hair again.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Sorry I couldn't put a chapter up yesterday. My mom took away my computer privalges. Soemthing about spending to much time on the computer. :) Soheres to everyone who looked for a new chapter yesterday, couldn't find one and worried that somthing had happened to me. And heres to everyone who didn't notice. :)

Sara woke the next morning to Tony shaking her gently awake. She cracked her eyes open and looked at Tony.

"Greg's here," he wispered.

Sara opened her eyes the rest of the way. She sat up and turned to Greg, who was sitting in the chair my her bed. He had a sad, sort of disappointed look on his face.

"Hi Greg," she said. Greg had two cups of coffee in his hands. He handed on to her and sat back down. Sara's smile grew.

"Thanks." Greg just nodded. Sara took a deep breath.

"Greg, I'm sorry. But you needed to sleep," Sara said.

Greg nodded sadly. "Yeah."

"Did you get you sleep," Sara asked. Greg nodded again. Then he smiled.

"I just, wanted to make sure you're okay. Just...protect you."

Sara was about to say "I can protect myself" or something like that. Then the last couple days of memories caught up with her and the statement dies in her throat. She smiled at Greg.

"Thanks," she said, and Greg nodded again. Lena chose that moment to come in. She was carrying a bag Sara assumed held her clothes and Tony's things.

"Morning Sara. Hi Greg," she greeted them. Tony scrambled out of the bed, walked over to Lena and gave her a hug. "Hello Tony," she said.

Sara and Greg both greeted Lena.

"Sara, you're leaving today right," Lena asked. Sara nodded.

"Soon as the nurse gives me my last check up."

Lena nodded. "Well, I'm here to help."

About an hour later, they were all leaving the hospital. Sara was in a wheelchair, and she didn't protest as much as Greg thought she would. Here feet really hurt, and she was actually grateful she didn't have to walk. The doctors gave Sara her painkillers and set up a date for her to come back to get her stitches removed. Tony was sitting on Sara's lap, and Greg was pushing the wheelchair.

Sara was very pleased she was finally getting out of the hospital. They got to Greg's car and Tony hopped of Sara's lap. At Greg's direction, he and Lena climbed into the back seat. With Greg's help, Sara managed to get into the front seat. She thanked him and Greg but the wheelchair in the trunk.

They got to Greg's apartment without incident and thankfully Greg lived on the bottom floor, so they didn't have to worry about any stairs. Lena brought the bag in and Tony sat on Sara's lap again. Sara was actually amazed how clean Greg's apartment was.

"Tony, why don't you go with Lena and get cleaned up," she said to the little boy on her lap. He looked up at her and nodded. He climbed off.

"Bathrooms...um...second door down that hall," Greg said pointing. Lena pulled a change of clothes for Tony out of the bag and followed Greg's directions to the bathroom, Tony trailing behind her.

"Thanks, Greg," Sara said to the young man standing in front of her. He smiled and shrugged.

"Whenever I pictured you moving in here...I never though it would be under these circumstance," Greg said with a grin.

Sara started laughing

"Keep dreaming lover boy," she said. It was Greg's turn to laugh. They joked for a few more minutes and then Lena and Tony came back.

"Hey, Sara. Is it alright if I take Tony to get an ice cream cone," She asked. Sara shrugged.

"Sure. The protective detail is still following us, so make sure they're following you."

Lena nodded. She left the apartment, holding Tony's hand, with a small smile on her face. Now it was just Sara and Greg alone in the apartment. With Greg's help, Sara managed to get onto the couch.

"You want anything to drink," he asked her. She shook her head.

"Thanks though."

Greg nodded and poured himself a glass of soda. He came back and sat on the other end of the couch.

"Sara, why'd you take that little boy in," he asked her. Sara looked at him. Talking about this would only lead to talk of her childhood. And well...some things were better kept among as few people as possible

"He didn't have anyone else," Sara said. She knew she was kid of avoiding the question, and hoped Greg would just drop it. A wasted hope as it turned out.

"You see a lot of victims that don't have anyone else. What makes this boy different," he said. He looked at her with curiosity. She shrugged and refused to look at him.

"I guess I just understand what's happening to him."

"Sara, you understand a lot of things. I probably understand what that little boy's going through. But don't just understand do you?"

Now she looked at him. _'He really did grow up' _she thought. And he knew the questions to ask to make her talk. Now would be her last chance to turn back, to just refuse to answer.

"Okay. I _know_ what he going though. I probably could tell you most of the thoughts in his head. I know what it's like to see your parents fight all the time, to have to move constantly so the doctors at the hospital don't recognize you. I know what it's like to wake up late at night and hear yet another fight, only to see that it isn't like any other fight they've had before. I know what it's like to see a blade get pressed into one of your parent's chest, to know your other parent held the handle of the knife. I know what it's like to live with strangers, to have shrinks try to get in your head. I know what it's like to have people tell you everything will be okay, even though you know it will never be okay. I know what it's to move from home to home, 'cause nobody has room in their house for a troubled kid who yells and shouts all the time."

At the end, Sara was crying. Tears spilled down her cheeks, even though she tried to hold them in. She stopped, because her tears got to thick. Greg moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. She continued to cry into his chest, but he didn't mind. He held her tightly and rocked her back and forth. He didn't say anything, didn't try to tell her it would be okay, he knew it would be pointless. He just held her, and that was all the comfort Sara needed.

For the first time, in a very long time, Sara felt completely safe. She felt totally safe in Greg's arms because she knew as long as Greg held her, nothing bad would happen. She knew that Greg wouldn't let anything happen to her. She knew he would protect her with everything he had.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Again, sorry for taking an extra day to update. I feel so bad when I can't get in front of a computer and write another chapter down. Oh yeah, and Enjoy the happiness of this chapter because it's going to end fast.

When Tony and Lena came back, Sara had calmed down. She had washed her face, erasing all evidence that she had been crying. He was sitting on the couch, next to Greg. Sara was reading a Forensics Journal and Greg was just sitting, sipping from his glass of soda.

Tony looked fairly happy though it was hard to tell considering he still hadn't smiled. The doctors were worried but Sara wasn't. She knew what it was like to think you would never smile again, like your face forgot how. She put the Forensic journal down and scooped the little boy up.

"Did you have a good time," She asked him. He nodded. She didn't press him to talk, even though he'd been talking a lot more lately. A whole lot more.

"Thanks Lena," Sara said to the younger woman who shrugged and smiled.

"Hey Tony," Greg said, getting up from the couch. The little boy turned to look at him.

"I know you like puzzles right," he said, causing Tony to nod. "Well, I have a few in my closet. They are pretty hard puzzles, but you might have a good time with them."

Sara put the little boy down and smiled at Greg. She was amazed how taken Greg was with Tony.

"So...anything eventful happen while we were gone," Lena half whispered. Sara rolled her eyes and Lena sat down next to her.

"How'd I know you were going to ask that," Sara said.

"Because I unbelievable predictable," Lena said without hesitation. "And you're avoiding the question."

"Lena when will you get it though your head. Greg is just a friend. Nothing else."

"Much to your disappointment, I'm sure," Lena said studding her carefully.

Sara was going to say something, tried to say something, but she couldn't get her tongue around the words. Because she realized what Lena said was completely true. Lena's grin filled her face.

When she was home, even with Tony, Sara's life had a predictable routine. Everything went generally the same every day. And she liked that. She liked the sense of order and routine. But in Greg's house, there was no such thing. Some days he would come home from work exhausted, staying awake only long enough to tell her there was still no lead on Dirchy. Some days he would be very hyper, cook "breakfast" and eat it with her and Tony. Some days he worked late. He didn't have a specific day for doing things. He went shopping when the food was almost gone, and he did the laundry when the clothes hamper was full. When he woke up he didn't really have a plan for his day, he just let things happen. Sara had been there nine days and it was already driving her insane, not that she would ever tell Greg that.

Though she still couldn't go back to work yet, Sara started walking around Greg's apartment, a hazard in itself. Her muscles groaned in disuse and her feet hurt like hell. But Sara was undeniably stubborn and wouldn't go back to work hardly able to walk.

Lena dropped by a lot, mostly when Greg was out. She spent half the time keeping Sara company and the other half trying to convince her to do something about what was between her and Greg. Of course Sara denied and refused everything.

The puzzle Greg had pulled out for Tony was a 550 piece puzzle of an underwater scene, and Tony had been working on it every day. Sometimes Sara helped him, sometimes Greg did. It didn't take long for the little boy to finish, at which point he promptly took the puzzle apart and started putting it together a second time.

Day 10 of Sara's return from the hospital was Greg's day off. He spent most of it sleeping, which Sara couldn't blame him for. Sara was sitting on the couch, reading a Forensic Journal, which had become her main form of entertainment when she wasn't "exercising" her muscles. Tony was still asleep, on a cot Lena had brought over which was currently placed in Greg's bedroom. Greg had woken up and been careful not to disturb the sleeping little boy.

"Hey," he said to Sara as he walked by the couch in the direction of the kitchen.

"Greg," Sara said putting down the Forensic Journal. Greg stopped and turned to look at her. He was dressed in the shorts he wore to bed and hadn't yet put on a t-shirt. His hair was twisted into crazy spirals unlike anything he had ever created intentionally. Before he had turned Sara caught a glimpse of a spider web of scars across his back and when he turned she saw them continue across his chest. She was instantly reminded of the lab explosion and the images played in her mind. Greg stood there waiting for her to answer. But she just couldn't remember what she was going to say.

Sara managed to stand up. She walked slowly over to him, still wobbly on her feet. Her brain was sending out signals to stop, to back up, to leave, but whatever was controlling her feet wasn't listing.

When she was closer, Greg reached out a hand and put it on her arm, to keep her steady. Sara looked into his dark eyes for a moment, a completely still moment. The her eyes traveled down to his chest, fowling the lines of the spider web scar. She reached out on hand and gently brushed his skin, feeling the shiver that went though Greg's body. She knew full well she was crossing the boundary between friendship and something more. Maybe she just didn't care.

"I remember that day. I remember the explosion, the heat. I remember seeing you on the ground in the mess of all that, and in th hospital later," She said.

"Sara," Greg said in an odd voice. Almost strained, but not really. Sara looked up at him. Their eyes stayed connected, but Greg didn't say anything more. Sara was completely aware of Greg's hand which hadn't moved from her arm, of her own hand still resting on Greg's chest, of how close they were.

Sara saw him lower his face a little bit. She reached up and their lips met in the middle. Then time stopped and everything else seemed to dissolve away into to nothingness. Nothing else mattered right now because she was kissing Greg like it was the only thing keeping her alive, keeping her from falling into a black oblivion. And he was kissing her back with the same passion.

Then something brought them back to earth, back to Greg's living room. The clapping of two small hands and Tony's happy laughter.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Here's another chapter guys. Enjoy!

Sara started to enjoy her stay with Greg much more. She still didn't sleep as much as she should, or eat as much as she should. But she was happier. Much happier. Tony seemed a bit brighter as well. He had reattached himself to Sara and almost wouldn't let her go.

The start of the second week after Sara's return from the hospital found all three of them on Greg's couch watching another Disney movie Tony picked out. Aladdin. Greg was on one end of the couch. Sara was sitting next to him. His arm was wrapped around her waist and her head was on his shoulder. Tony was sitting next to Sara, squeezing next to her.

Sara felt so safe and happy like this, sandwiched between her best friend and her kid. It amazed her that she thought of Tony as her kid. He was...sort of. He had stayed with her and she defiantly treated him like her own child. It was just an abstract concept, foster kids, and Sara tried to keep it as simple as possible. Tony was her kid, that was it.

The movie ended and Tony, with Sara's coaxing, went off to brush his teeth and such and go to bed. Sara shifted so her head was no in Greg's lap and she was looking up at his dark brown eyes. He smiled down at her.

"Thanks Greg," Sara said. Greg ran his fingers through Sara's hair. She thanked him at least once a day. Greg never questioned what she thanked him for. Sometimes the idea wasn't clear even to Sara. So she settled for simply thanking him, figuring she could fit everything good and helpful and kind he's ever done for her into that single broad statement.

They stayed like that for a while, Greg fiddling with Sara's hair, Sara tracing abstract patterns on his arm. They were silent. Unlike previous silence with Greg, this silence was not at all awkward. They simply didn't need to speak. Sara wished she could freeze time, just stay in this moment forever and never have to move.

Lena came over the next day, well night really, when Greg went to work. Sara let her in and Tony gave her a hug.

Lena seemed to study Sara for a moment, and Sara felt very exposed under her gaze. Suddenly Lena's face broke into a wide grin.

"So you finally got it over with," Lena said in a joking sort of manner.

Sara's heart skipped a beat. "How did you know," she demanded of Lena. If she couldn't even hide her feelings for Lena, how would she do it in a building full of trained CSIs.

Lena started laughing. "Well I didn't."

Sara wanted to kill her. She glared at the younger woman.

"Sara don't look at me like that. Making me feel like I got a gun pressed to my head or something. Gosh. You got to stop acting so paranoid or people can see right through you."

She paused for a moment to let that sink it. Sara actually stopped glaring at Lena.

"So what happened," Lena asked like a middle school kid begging for gossip. Sara shrugged, but couldn't shake a silly grin from her face.

"Oh common Sara, tell me," she said in that little sister voice.

Sara sighed and shook her head.

"Did you...you know..." Lena said nodding her head in the direction of Greg's bedroom. Sara's eyes widened and shook her head furiously.

"No...no, we just kissed."

Tony bobbed his head up and down. "Greg an' Sara sittin' in a tree," Tony started to sing. Sara and Lena laughed so hard they couldn't hear the rest of Tony's singing. Sara lifted the boy up and ruffled his hair, making him laugh. She looked at him and he smiled up at her. He had a cute little boy smile that filled half his face and Sara was glad she actually got to see it.

Over the next few days, Sara tried to force herself back into a normal sleep schedule. Well normal if she were to go back to work. She talked to both Grissom and Ecklie and she would be going back at the end of the week. three days from now. She informed Greg, who tried to convince her to take another few days off before going back, and Lena, who said basically the same thing.

That night, Greg was at work and Lena hadn't dropped by. Tony was awake and Sara was feeling especially cooped up. It was just after midnight so nothing would be open, but Sara felt like walking. It was a hot night., so she made sure she and Tony were dressed in loose, cool clothes. She figured she'd just walk around the block, put feeling back in her legs. It would be batter then walking around Greg's apartment.

'Besides," she thought as she started walking down the street. 'The protective detail will be following us the whole way.'

"Hey," said detective Licon to his partner. He wasn't particularly happy of being forced into being a protective detail.

"What," his partner asked.

"You got a bottle of water or something. I'm getting dehydrated."

His partner rummaged around in the glove compartment and extracted a bottle of spring water. "Here," he said

"Thanks."

"This is awfully boring"

"No kidding," Licon said unscrewing the top of the water bottle. "I mean the girl hasn't left the apartment yet, just that man she moved in with. And lights have been off for a quarter of an hour. She's asleep. Nobody's coming, no one has come yet. I'll tell you this is pointless."

AN: Dun-dun-dun


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Just as a warning the next few chapters are going to be a bit shorter. Enjoy:)

Tony and Sara walked slowly around the neighborhood. Everything was dark and quite. Tony held her hand but not as tightly as he used to. They were almost on their way back when Sara heard footsteps behind her.

She refused to look back.

_'Just the police detail' _she told herself _'That's all'_

She wouldn't look back because that would show that she was way too paranoid or that she was being followed. Neither of these options were appealing to her, especially the later one. She felt Tony grip her hand tighter and Sara started to walk just a little faster. She scanned the street in front of her, looking for a store of something she could duck into. Everything was dark. There was nowhere for her to go.

_'Where is that damn detail' _she thought, because now she was sure it wasn't them. Fear started to pulse through her veins and she fought to calm herself.

With one quick motion, and without even stopping, Sara lifted Tony off the ground and put him on her back. Her feet hurt from the extra weight, but she would still be able to go faster then if the little boy ran on his own.

She still didn't run, just kept walking at the quickened pace, no longer caring where she was going. She took a deep breath.

_'Calm down. Steady yourself' _she thought. She could still hear the foot steps behind her. Using on hand to keep the little boy on her back, Sara used the other hand to inspect the contents of her pockets. She had left her gun in a locked cabinet at Greg's apartment, thinking there was no need for it on this walk.

_'Wallet, keys, spare change...cell phone' _Here heart leapt as she felt the little phone in her right pocket. She pulled it out and attempted to turn it on.

This is when she made the mistake of looking over her shoulder. She couldn't see the face of who was following her but that didn't matter. She knew who it was. And suddenly he started running. Sara's head whipped around and started running also.

She knew it was hopeless, knew it was a lost cause. Dirchy was lean and fit. Sara was weighted down by Tony and still not totally steady on her feet. But she did have some distance on him and ran for all she was worth, the fear giving her energy. She felt some of the wounds on her feet reopen and start to bleed again, reminding her forcibly of the last time she ran from this man.

He caught her easily and slammed her into a wall with enough force to break her nose. The cell phone fell out of her hand and hit the ground. She cried out in pain and felt the little boy yanked off her back. She heard Tony shouting and then suddenly become silent mid-scream. She couldn't see anything. Blood clouded her eyes, but she couldn't figure out why. She only thought she was bleeding from her nose. She felt Dirchy grab the back of her hair and started to scream again. Something was stuffed into her mouth and halfway down her throat.

Fear and panic was making her crazy. She lashed out at things she couldn't see. If she had a full grip on her brain she might be able to do something but she couldn't. Survival was her main goal right now but she couldn't hold onto a thought long enough to figure out how to achieve that goal.

She choked on her gag and continued to thrash. She couldn't breath. Lack of oxygen and blood was making her dizzy. She no longer knew which way was up. She couldn't hear anything anymore. Her vision was black but she couldn't figure out it was because her eyes were shut.

She felt her body being lifted up. She knew she was being carried. She could no longer seem to control her arms or legs or anything else. She hit the ground again, hard. Then she felt something else hit her and land nearly on top of her. Then she felt movement beneath her body.

That is when she completely fainted.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Yay! Here's another one. Oh yes, I have some rather bad news and you guys are going to hate me. I have another trip coming up, the day after tomorrow. I'm going to Washington D.C. It's going to be a week long trip and I don't know if I will be able to get to a computer. So just a fair warning that if I might not be able to update for a while. On the bright side, I will get at least one more chapter off before then.

Greg had a fairly boring shift and Grissom actually let him off a few hours early. He was glad for the extra few hours he had. Things have been much happier around his apartment since Sara moved in. Which, was a little odd considering the circumstances. Greg parked his car and resisted the urge to tap on the window of the police detail car. They had probably been there for several hours and looked like they were half asleep.

Greg walked to his apartment and knocked twice on the door, mostly to warn Sara, and then proceeded to unlock the door. The apartment was dark, so Greg figured Sara was asleep. He put him keys and stuff down on the counter. Then he went to the bed room to make sure she was there.

She wasn't.

Greg quickly checked the rest of the apartment, coming up empty. Now he started to panic. He took a deep breath before exiting his apartment. He walked over to the police detail's car and tapped sharply on the window.

The cop jumped and quickly rolled down the window.

"Where is she," Greg snapped before the cop could question why he was there.

"What-"

"Sara, the woman you were supposed to be watching. And the little boy." Greg was near hysterics now and quite ready to knock the cop's jaw in.

"She's not in the apartment," the cop asked, the situation dawning on him.

"No she isn't in the apartment you idiot. If she was I wouldn't be here asking where the hell is she," Greg shouted at the cops. He was fed up with this. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Brass's number. He waited, holding his breath, pacing in a small circle.

"Brass,"Brass said at the other end of the line.

"Brass, Sara's gone," Greg said in a rush.

"Greg, is that you," Brass said. He sounded tired.

"SARA IS GONE," he shouted into the phone, speaking slowly.

"What," Brass said, now sounding fully awake.

"The two idiots that were supposed to be watching her let her get away! She is missing! You know what this means? Dirchy's got her!"

"Greg don't jump to conclusions-"

"What conclusions? Only one person they were supposed to be protecting her from! He's got to have her!"

"Greg. Greg listen to me! Try to calm down okay. Listen! I will be there as fast as I can. Don't kill the cops okay!"

Greg bit his lip and hung up the phone. He resumed pacing. The cops didn't know what to do.

"Well, the lights were shut off ...a little after midnight...that sound right," the cop asked his partner, who nodded.

"We though she had gone to sleep or something," he said.

Greg stopped and checked his watch. It was 6:23. That means Sara had been missing for about 6 hours. He dialed another number on his phone.

"Hello," said a cheerful voice at the other end.

"Lena," Greg said, making sure it was her.

"Greg? What's up?" Under other circumstances, if he wasn't buried under layers of panic, Greg would've been surprised that Lena recognized his voice already.

"Sara's missing," Greg said into the phone. He had resumed his pacing and his hands were shaking.

"WHAT," Lena shouted into the phone. "I though she had a police detail" Lena sounded as frantic as Greg did.

"She did. The idiots weren't watching her," Greg said as he glared daggers at the two cops sitting in the car.

"Oh God! Dirchy's got to have her. Ah shit shit SHIT! Listen Greg, I will be right over there. Don't hurt those cops until I get there. I want first swing." She hung up.

Despite the fact that not only did Lena live further away then Brass, but he also called her later, Lena arrived at Greg's apartment first. The first thing she did was shout angerly at the cops and kick the side of their door viciously. The she burst into tears and sat on the front stoop of Greg's apartment building. Not knowing what else to do, Greg sat down next to her and hugged her.

Brass arrived only a few minutes after Lena. His first action was much the same as Lena's.

"Tell me why you two imbeciles didn't see her leave the apartment," Brass shouted at the cops. They didn't say anything, just looked down at the sidewalk as Brass shouted at them.

"If that bastard Dirchy does anything to her or that kid I will throw you asses into prison right along next to him I swear!"

The cops still didn't look up. They could tell Brass was telling the truth. He swore a couple times and then pulled out his cell phone.

"Call for back up," he ordered the cops. Now with all the shouting and such, they had attracted a small crowd, mostly for the apartment building. "And set up a perimeter or something. Keep all these nosy civilians as far away as you can."

The cops started trying to carry out all Brass's orders at once, not that anybody noticed anymore. Greg was too busy trying to stop panicking, which was hopeless considering he was way past the panic phase and starting to enter the metal breakdown phase. Lena was still crying and Brass was quickly dialing the number for the crime lab.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Alright, here ya go. Oh, and I know that poor Sara has suffered enough already, but she still has a little suffering ahead of her.

When Sara came to, she didn't open her eyes. She kept them shut and let her brain sort all her memories out. In just a few seconds she knew what had happened, and where she was. It was a skill she had developed when she was younger and would hide from her parents. She would get into small, odd places and fall asleep.

Dirchy had chased her, caught her, slammed her into a wall. She dropped her phone. Judging by the pain and the fact she was having a hard time breathing, he broke her nose. Shoved her into the back of a van or truck, which was still driving. She could feel the movement under her. She was gaged, and her hands were tied behind her back. He feet were tied also. Something was laying, mostly on top of her and Sara knew it was Tony.

Now she opened her eyes. She tried to move a little, see if Tony was awake. She did, but when she moved her whole body screamed with pain.

"Sara," came a tiny choked voice. Sara tried to call out for Tony, but the gaga stopped her.

"Sara," he repeated. Apparently Dirchy couldn't tie his own son up because Tony started to pull at the gag. His hands were tiny and it took him a long time to get it out of Sara's mouth. Well it seemed like a long time anyway. Sara was happy to be able to breath properly again.

"Thanks buddy," she said. Tony through his arms around her. Her body screamed in pain again but Sara wouldn't dare flinch or jerk back from Tony's hug. She felt his body shaking with tears.

"Shhh, shhh," she murmured. Any other person would have said "It's alright, it's gonna be okay," or something similar. Sara knew better.

The movement stopped. She heard the engine dies and one of the doors in front open and then slam shut. She knew the back doors were going to open next, that they had reached where ever Dirchy was taking them. Sure enough the doors opened. As soon as they did, Sara shut her eyes and made her body go limp. Another skill she developed as a young child was the ability to play dead.

She felt Tony latch onto her arms tight enough for his nails to dig into her skin. She heard a gruff voice swear and then felt Tony's hands start to pull away. Tony started screaming again as Dirchy tried to pull him away. Tony was taking chucks of Sara's skin with him and it was painful, but Sara refused to flinch or wince or react at all. She figured she had a better chance if she was 'unconscious'

Dirchy finally managed to get Tony away from Sara and his screams were soon muffled, and then they got softer. Sara cracked here eyes open a little and saw that they weren't standing outside the van. Sara wished she could get up and run, escape. But she couldn't with her arms and legs tied. And even if she could. There was no way she was leaving Tony. No, she would have to let Dirchy take her where ever he took Tony.

He came back in only a few minutes and lifted Sara up like she was bag. He slung her over one of her shoulders. He carried her into a small cabin. He dumped her on the floor of an empty room.

"Sara," Tony shouted again and she felt his arms wrap around her again. Then she heard the sound of a hand meeting skin with great force, but it wasn't her skin. Tony let out a howl of pain.

"Get away Benjamin," Dirchy growled. Now she opened her eyes. She saw Tony stand up and turn around. Even from the back she could tell how brave that little boy was being. He stood up as tall as he could.

"Tony," he said. There was not an ounce of fear in his voice. His voice was cold and sharp and venom dripped from every word he spoke. "My name is Tony."


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Hey guys guess what! Our hotel has a computer in the lobby! Oh I'm so happy I could do a dance. Well I'll dance later. Here's another chapter. Anyone interested in assisiting in my dancing will be much appreciated.

Half the lab was pulled into Sara's neighborhood. And the media was getting a jump-start on tomorrow's headlines. Brass was shouting again, and Catherine and Warrick had already started a canvas with several rookie cops.

Greg was back at the lab in the conference room. Lena was there too. She refused to be kept out of the loop and to help as much as she could. Other then those too the room was empty. They had a projector and screen, and a dry erase board. Both were looking over Dirchy's files and writing things of interest on the board.

Greg knew that Grissom had asked him to do third to keep him out of the field, not really on the case. He knew Grissom had agreed to let Lena help him for the same reason.

Brass had come in less then a half hour ago with more files. Dirchy's financial records and such, all obtained on a warrant. Catherine walked into the room.

"Greg," she said. Despite the fact she did call Greg, Lena looked up as well. The face Catherine had on not a good one.

"What," Greg asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"We found where he might have abducted her from."

Greg held his breath waiting for the rest of the answer. Lena looked down and shut her eyes.

Catherine showed them an evidence bag with a partially crushed phone in it. It was the same kind of phone Sara owned.

"Is that her's," Lena asked and Catherine nodded.

"We also found blood on the wall and side walk. A lot. Like from a head wound or bloody nose. We swabbed it. Mia's working on it right now. But we're assuming it's Sara's blood. Warrick is canvassing the apartments near by, trying to found out if any one saw or heard anything."

As if on cue, Warrick entered, looking caught between relief and displeasure.

"What do you have," Catherine asked before Greg or Lena could.

"Well, we have someone who heard a disturbance in the street. A lot of noise and screaming. But of course he didn't investigate. Turned the TV up instead." Warrick sounded genuinely angry with this. "Anyway he said it sounded like three or more people. And he remembers hearing a scream, like a little kid's scream."

"That's got to be Tony," Greg exclaimed and Lena nodded.

"Guys we may have something," Brass said walking into the conference room as well. He put a single sheet of paper on the table.

"Dirchy has a small house out in the middle of the desert," he said with a small smile. Greg's heart gave a leap. They had to be there. Where else would Dirchy take them.

"Alright," Gerg said standing up. "Let's get them."


	23. Chapter 23

AN: I would like to dedicate this chapter to myself, because I found the wounderful divider thingy button. YAY!

Dirchy hit Tony hard across the side of his face. Tony crumpled to the floor and didn't move. Sara let out a choked scream and tried to get to the little boy. It was an impossible task because she was still tied up. Dirchy walked over to her in two strides and kicked her viciously. She felt at least one rib crack, and she let out a scream of pain.

"You took my only kid away. My only kid," he said to her. Though she was in intense pain and knew she would face more if she spoke, Sara couldn't stop the words.

"You don't deserve that kid," she shot at him. He glared down at her and Sara glared back.

"He's my kid. MINE!"

"Not anymore he's not," she said, still struggling to actually reach the child in question.

Sara knew how brave Tony must have been standing up to this man only a few moments ago. She was doing it now and she was frightened out of her mind.

* * *

Brass was barking orders to a large group of cops all standing near their squad cars.

"Okay guys, here's what were going to do. We are not going to advertise our presence. We're going to do this quietly and sneak up on the son-of-a-bitch. He has two hostages, including an eight-year-old boy so we have to do this right. When we get there I will give you further instructions okay."

* * *

"They're going to come looking for me," Sara said. There was a slight tremor of fear creeping into her voice that she hoped Dirchy didn't here.

"Who," he said like he didn't believe her.

"The whole crime lab will come looking for us."

"They haven't managed to catch me yet."

"They will this time. Count on it." Sara felt just a little bit stronger. A little bit safer saying this. Just a little.

* * *

Greg and Lena were in the back of Catherine's car. Warrick was in the passenger's seat. Lena had to fight tooth and nail to get in that seat. Nobody wanted her to come. "To dangerous for a civilian," Brass had said. But Lena refused to leave.

* * *

Tony started to stir. Before she could say anything, Dirchy went to the boy and pulled him up. He looked the little boy right in the face.

"Now we'll have no more of that. Okay Benjamin?"

The little boy didn't even look Dirchy in the face. He looked at the floor and nodded. Dirchy shook the boy's shoulders a little, as if to prompt him.

"Yes, sir," Tony said.

Sara's spirits plummeted

* * *

Brass and several cop cars pulled over. They were about 500 feet from Dirchy's house was. They would have to continue the rest on foot.

* * *

They room was completely silent. Dirchy was just looking at Sara. Tony was at the other end of the room looking much like the day Sara found him: small and helpless. Maybe it was just Sara's head but she thought she heard a car or something outside. And footsteps. Her heart gave a leap.

* * *

A grand total of 25 cops went up to that cabin. Headed by Captain Brass, they busted the door down and stormed in. The whole cabin was completely empty.

* * *

It was the first time Dirchy spoke in and hour. "Nobody's coming for you," he sneered. 


	24. Chapter 24

AN: And here we go again. Sorry about being so evil last chapter. Well... no I'm not. :)

"Damn it," Greg shouted. Brass had just got back to the awaiting CSIs and told them the house was empty. Lena kicked angrily at one of the car's tires. Catherine and the others shook their heads.

"Hey Greg, don't worry. It'll be okay. We'll find them," Catherine said, placing her hand on the young man's shoulder. Greg backed up and glared at Catherine.

"Don't say that. People always say that when there is absolutely no hope left. And it won't be okay," Greg said. There were tears in his eyes. He looked down and shook his head as if to shake all the bad thoughts away.

"I'm sorry Cath," he said softly after a moment. "It's just…"

"Yeah," Catherine said understandingly. "I know."

Catherine's cell phone started to ring. She picked it up.

"Willows," she said.

"Catherine." It was Grissom.

"Gil. The place is empty. Sara's not here."

Brass had started to round up the cops. The CSIs were all listing to Catherine's end of the conversation.

"That's because she's somewhere else. Or most likely anyway."

"What!"

"Dirchy has another house here. Under his wife's name. Her real name."

"Where."

Grissom told her where. She thanked him hung up and turned to the others.

"We have another location."

* * *

The silence was still thick where Dirchy was keeping them. Sara hadn't moved yet. She lay on her side, concentrating on trying no to breath to hard. Her ribs weren't totally broken but they still hurt like hell. And she wanted to be careful. A punctured lung would do her no good.

Dirchy's stare was really starting to scare her now. He looked at her like he was contemplating something. Deciding.

Tony also hadn't moved. Not one bit. He didn't even blink. He reminded her now more then ever of what he was like near the beginning.

* * *

Brass got everyone organized in record time. They were on the road and this time the sirens were on. They forgot sneakiness and security and all that. They just wanted Sara and Tony back. They needed to scare Dirchy.

* * *

This time Sara was certain she heard something. Sirens. Sirens! They really were coming for her. She almost smiled. Almost. Her heart started beating furiously, and her breathing increased. She felt a sharp pain in her chest.

_'Slow down you breathing,'_ she told herself, and she did. But it was hard. The sirens were getting louder. They were right outside, she was sure of it. Tony could here them too. He had actually looked up. Of course that meant Dirchy heard them. He picked his gun up and for the first time looked very frightened.

"I… told you… they'd…come for me," Sara said slowly, still trying hard not to take to deep of a breath. She was pleased to see the fear in Dirchy's eyes.

* * *

"Absolutely not," Brass told Greg, stressing each syllable.

"Captain, please."

"No. I am not going to put two CSIs in danger."

Greg could see Lena behind Brass. He could see her eyes pleading him not to go.

"Brass I will run into that house on my own if I have to. You can shoot me down. But I am not in any way going to leave Sara." There was determination in his voice and in his face. He was scared, dead scared. But he had to do this.

Brass shook his head but knew he wasn't going to win.

"Fine," he said and then looked at Greg with a small smile on his face.

"You know," he said as Greg put on a bulletproof vest and then his shirt over that, " I got to hand it to you. You have balls."

* * *

AN: Isn't Greg so BRAVE. Don't you just LOVE him. And I love these wounderful dividy things. I can't believe I didn't know about them before. YAY! Hey guys only um... 2 more chapters left. Oh I can't wait. 


	25. Chapter 25

AN: I would like to dedicate this chapter (the second to last chapter) to all the entomologists and future entomologists of the world. And with that said, on with the story!

In addition to the bulletproof vest, Greg also had a recording device, should Dirchy confess. Greg wasn't really concerned with a confession right now. Brass had also given him a hand-held radio to "keep in touch". Mostly an extra precaution. Greg was also very grateful he had gotten a carry license and a gun after Nick was kidnapped and buried.

"Hey Greg," Lena said before he left. "Try to stay in one piece okay. I don't know what Sara, or Tony for that matter, would do with out you."

Greg only nodded. The fear was kind of sticking his throat together. Lena smiled at him.

"Good luck."

Besides the radio and the gun, Greg went up to that house completely alone, and very scared. But he wasn't going to let anyone, least of all Dirchy, know how much fear was running through his veins.

He knocked very sharply on the door with the butt of his gun.

"Dirchy, open up." He shouted through the door.

"And let all you cops blast me full of holes? Not likely," Dirchy shouted to Greg.

"I'm not a cop," Greg said "I just work with them." He did a remarkable job of keeping his voice calm and level. Sweat started to accumulate on his forehead and he wiped if off quickly.

"You think I'm stupid! I can see the cop cars. You want in tell them to back up."

Without even thinking, Greg grabbed the radio hooked to his belt.

"Brass, tell everyone to back up," Greg said.

"No, we can't do that Greg," Brass started to say but Greg cut him off after "No."

"Brass, I am not getting in there if you don't back up. Please give it at least 100 feet."

There was no answer at the other end but Greg saw the lights retreating. So apparently, had Dirchy because the door opened. Greg had the gun pointed at the door. When it opened all the way he saw that Dirchy hadn't even opened the door it was Tony. Greg quickly scanned the room and found Dirchy. He pointed his gun at the older man, who oddly enough had a grin on his face.

"Well aren't you brave, coming to rescue a damsel in distress," Dirchy sneered.

Then Greg saw Sara. She was next to him, mostly lying down, and Dirchy had a gun to her head. She looked bad, really beaten up. Her eyes were wide with fear.

Tony was standing right next to Greg. Without taking his eyes off Dirchy or the gun, Greg spoke to the little boy.

"Tony, get out of here okay."

"Benjamin don't move," Dirchy snapped.

"Let the kid go," Greg said harshly to Dirchy. Again, he did something very odd. He shrugged and said "Fine."

Tony didn't move. He stared at Sara for a long moment. Then he turned and fled the house. Greg shut the door, again without turning or taking his eyes off Dirchy.

"Now why don't you let her go too," Greg said reasonably, though he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"No, I can't do that. She's going to stay here. You however are free to go. I won't shoot you."

Greg doubted this very highly and anyway he wasn't going to leave Sara.

"I'm not going to leave her."

A very wicked smile came over Dirchy's face.

"Ah…maybe she's more then just a damsel in distress. How important is she to you? Would you die for her?"

Greg really didn't want to play these mind games with a kidnapper. With Sara's kidnapper. But he didn't exactly have a lot of choices.

"Yeah," he said and his voice started to shake. "Yeah, I'd die for her."

Dirchy's sick smile grew. "Well I'm sorry but you won't have that chance."

"You do anything to her and those cops outside will shoot you full of holes," Greg said sharply, now becoming somewhat desperate.

"Yes, well they're not likely to let me walk out of here without a few bullets in my skull. And she does seem rather important to you. You would suffer very much if she were to die today."

He didn't phrase it as a question but Greg nodded anyway.

"And that is why you cannot have her back," Dirchy stated.

"You know," Greg said, shifting his plan and tactics in an instant. "I thought you were brave, defying the police, kidnapping a criminalist. But you're not at all brave are you? She didn't even fight back did she?"

Dirchy seemed temporarily stunned that anyone would insult him when they were in such a position.

"She fought back," Dirchy said as though he had nothing else to say, and was caught off guard. There was doubt and confusion in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sure she did a wonderful job of fighting with her hands and feet tied together," Greg scoffed. He didn't look at Sara, but kept his eye focused on Dirchy.

Dirchy now looked angry but he didn't have a chance to speak before Greg spoke again.

"You think that's courageous, picking on woman who are tied up, and little boys who couldn't fight back even if they wanted to." Greg really hated talking about Tony and Sara like this, but he couldn't stop now, and it was part of his plan.

"How is that courageous," Greg spat. Fear was staring to creep into his voice and his hands started to shake. But Greg knew that Dirchy hadn't noticed.

"You're nothing but a coward. A good for nothing coward." Greg put as much venom into his voice as he could. Then he saw his plan work. Dirchy's face contorted in rage. He pulled his gun away from Sara's head and pointed it at Greg: exactly what Greg had been aiming at. Greg and Dirchy fired their guns at almost exactly the same time.

Greg's shot was very well placed and struck Dirchy in his chest. The bullet went straight through his right lung and out the other side, hitting the wall behind him. Dirchy fell back and the gun fell from his grip.

Dirchy's bullet wasn't aimed so well. It stuck Greg in the stomach. But there were several unanticipated things. Dirchy's gun was loaded with particularly lethal bullets, coated in Teflon. Perhaps at a longer distance, or with a different bullet, the bulletproof vest would've done some good. But that Teflon coated bullet shredded through the vest like a knife through paper. And though it was exactly what he had planned, it wasn't what Greg had expected.

He managed one last thing before the blood loss caused him to faint. He smiled a small, sad smile. And he was sure Sara saw it.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Alrighty Here is the final chapter! Such a happy, amazing and somewhat sad event. I'm sorry to see this fic come to an end. This particular chapter is dedicated to **Lalena** who has been there with me sense the beginning and when the 13th chapter came she hoped for 13 more. Well here is your 13 more.

* * *

After Greg knocked on the door Sara's thoughts were confused and disoriented, like she was viewing everything through a sheet of water or something. Everything she saw or heard or felt seemed to be processed differently and didn't make any sense. Maybe it was a hint that her body was coping with too much pain.

She could vaguely remember feeling some cold and metallic pressed against the side of her head. She remembered a loud bang, and she remembered blood. She remembered seeing Greg speaking, but her brain couldn't put that together with any words. She remembered seeing Greg smile. She remembered the sound of sirens, and getting put onto a gurney. She could see several faces swimming in and out of her vision, none recognizable. These were all the thoughts she could hang on to, everything else was lost to her.

Sara cracked her eyes open. She knew she must have been sleeping, but she didn't remember falling asleep or blacking out. She squinted and tried to focus her vision. Then she became aware of a small weight on her left side. She turned her head, causing pain to shoot up her neck. Tony was lying next to her, obviously asleep.

"Some of your friends had to threaten the Hospital, again, if they didn't allow Tony in the room with you."

Sara turned her head again, though it was not as painful this time. Lena was seated in a chair next to her bed.

"God Sara! Do you know how scared you made us all? We were moments away from massive heart attacks. Honest, you should be more considerate when you decide to get kidnapped."

Lena was grinning widely. It was a joke. If she could've, Sara would've smiled. She settled for a weak smile.

"How long have I been asleep," Sara asked, her voice raspy.

"Gosh, you sound like you need some water," Lena exclaimed, and busied herself with that for a moment. Tony had apparently decided that that was a good moment to wake up. He gave Sara a gentle hug and climbed out of bed. After Sara had drunk a few glasses of water, Lena answered her question.

"Just about a week now."

"A week?" Sara was amazed, which she showed by widening her eyes. She could do little else. Lena nodded.

"What happened….to Greg?"

This was a harder question for saran to ask, because she wasn't quite sure she wanted the answer. Fortunately, very fortunately, Lena smiled.

"He's fine. He was released three days ago. The bullet hit him in the stomach, missed all the major organs and stuff. He was very lucky. You though, you were not okay," Lena said as if she was scolding Sara.

"You shouted and struggled too much. Punctured one of your lungs." Now she sounded sadder, as if she was gripping the reality.

"We really were afraid we were going to lose you. They had to kick Greg out several times, 'cause he refused to leave you. He was so brave, going into that house after you. He loves you a whole lot Sara."

Of course Sara knew this, but she kind of needed to hear it from someone else. To make the idea more clear, more solid.

"Where is he," Sara asked, realizing for the first time that Greg wasn't in the room.

"Oh I sent him home to eat and shower and change. God, that guy is more stubborn then you. And boy is that saying something," Lena said grinning. Sara made another small smile.

As if on cue, Greg entered. He saw that Sara was awake and quickly crossed to her bed. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. How he managed to do that without hurting her, and getting around all the IVs and tubes was anyone's guess. It took Sara a moment to get her bearings and then she spoke.

"Thanks Greg," she said. The two words that normally covered a broad range of things now meant something very specific, and both of them knew it.

Greg answered by brining his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. The pair only broke apart when Lena half shouted, "Get a room." All three of them laughed.

Tony smiled, something that Sara was thrilled he did, and started to sing, "Sara an' Greg sittin' in a tree"

* * *

AN: How many people thought I would actually kill Greg? Common, I'm cruel, but not that cruel. Besides I need him alive, he's no use to me dead.

There are a number of amazing people I want to thank. I will start with my friends and people who won't ever read this but I have to thank them anyway: My brothers for driving me to cyber world in the first place (and not in a good way), Mika and Jes, for loving me even though I am a little (the way the Grand Canyon is little) weird and freaky. Rebecca for holding the entire cast of NO PEP together.

Okay onto the more exciting thanks. These people will actually be reading this.

Extra special thanks to **Lalenna** for being there with me sense the being. I always love reading your reviews.

**SleepyHead22**, **freitazal, **and **Heavens Demise **for openly hating the stupid cops who let Sara just slip off.

Also thanks to **SleepyHead22** for sending me kisses.

And thanks to absolutely everyone that reviewed, everyone that read it, you guys are awesome and I love you all. To show my appreciation for all you readers out there I have baked cookies. But rather then send them out to all of you I have eaten them myself. But you came be sure they were good cookies.

Oh yeah, and thanks to absolutly everyone who thinks those stupid cops should have their heads cut off at the very least.

And so this is the end of my first fanfic. I have loved doing this and I am defiantly doing it again. First of course I have to come up with and idea, but that'll be easy enough. It'll probably be either another Sara/Greg fic or a Catherine/Warrick fic, (which there should be more of to all you wonderful writers out there) So keep your eyes out. Oh yeah, sorry to disapoint anybody, but I'm not going to do a sequle to this. It's too cute of an ending.

Until the next story - Amber


End file.
